Vivendo como um Rei
by Uchiha Chidori Kaname
Summary: Ele nunca teve um fã clube, mas derrepente todas o queriam. O summary ficou tosco, mas é isso mesmo... xD [Naru x todas?]
1. A missão

**Vivendo como um Rei**

**Diclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e bla, bla...**

**Essa fic é uma coisa louca que me deu na telha fazer. Peço aos amantes de todos os casais para que não me matem por conta disso, afinal, é apenas uma brincadeirinha! Espero até que vocês gostem. **

**Não esqueçam as reviews! o/**

**xD**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**A missão**

Era seu aniversário. O loiro caminhava alegremente em direção à sala da Hokage. Finalmente iria ter uma missão à seu grande nível ninja. Enquanto isso, na casa da Sakura, uma pequena revolta estava ocorrendo com as quatro mais de Konoha.

- Eu não agüento mais! Quando será que aquele idiota vai perceber que eu gosto dele!.! – Ino bufava quase arrancando os cabelos.

- Quem é que vai ficar afim de uma porca? - ¬¬

- Cale a boca, Sakura! Não finja que você ta bem, ok? Afinal, Sasuke-kun ta no mundo da lua também!

- Isso é questão de tempo... – Sakura fala debochando da loira.

- Duvido muito... – Tenten comenta num sussurro audível para a sensível audição da Haruno.

- Como é? - ¬¬

- Ah, Sakura... vamos ser sinceras... Sasuke-kun não vai acordar, ele quer mais é que você se arraste por ele...

- Como você tem tanta certeza? - ¬¬

- Porque Neji é a mesma coisa... – T.T

- Bakas... – Ino bufou indignada.

- Concordo... – Tenten disse.

Todas olham para a Hyuuga que fazia questão de manter-se calada nessas horas.

- A mais problemática de todas deve ser você... – Sakura comentou.

- Na verdade... não estou tendo problema nenhum...

- Nani? Naruto é o mais bocó de todos... – Ino comenta maldosamente.

- Por mais que seja... bem... ele não se faz de desentendido e nunca me decepcionou... e sabe que eu gosto dele.

- E ele não faz nada? – Tenten pergunta esperando obter a mesma resposta de sempre.

- Na verdade ele já fez... estamos saindo . – n.n

Todas ficam boquiaberta.

- Isso definitivamente não é coisa do Naruto... – Sakura disse impressionada.

- Hinata, o que você fez para que isso ocorresse?.! – Ino perguntou aproximando-se da Hyuuga.

- Nada... ele percebeu isso.

- Não acredito... até o idiota do Naruto... – Sakura fala cabisbaixa.

- Hihi... – n.n

- Estou impressionada, aliás, eu estou com raiva. Como pode eles fazerem isso com a gente?.! – Tenten fala olhando para suas companheiras.

- Vou bater no Shikamaru... - ¬¬

- Af, depois dessa eu não quero ver a cara do Sasuke-kun... - -.-"

A porta do quarto de Sakura abre-se e a mãe da Haruno olha para dentro no quarto, dando o recado.

- Sakura, querida, a Hokage-sama está chamando todas vocês. Parece que uma missão surgiu.

- Ah, obrigada, mãe. – n.n

A mãe da Haruno se retira.

- Bem, então vamos? – Tenten se levanta.

- Temos alternativa? – Ino diz desanimada.

Todas vão ao encontro da Hokage. Naruto ainda estava na sala. Uma gota surgiu na sua cabeça ao ver que Tsunade havia preparado uma missão especial de aniversário para Naruto, não sabia se ficava nervoso ou feliz ao extremo, já que esse tipo de ocasiões eram extremamente raras. As quatro mais entram e dão de cara com um Naruto meio assustado por causa da expressão da Hokage.

- Naruto, o que faz aqui? – Sakura pergunta.

- Ah, missão especial... – n.n"

- Que coincidência, nós também temos missão! – Tenten disse.

- Nessa missão vocês todos vão participar... – Tsunade falou com o ar sério de sempre.

- Nani? Por que eu faria uma missão com esse bocó? – Ino perguntou.

- É uma missão especial e vocês são os ANBUs que se encaixam pra tal missão...

Tsunade deu início à explicação da missão. Todos prestaram atenção, mas o loiro ainda não compreendia tal decisão tomada pela Shinobi líder de Konoha.

- Bem, é isso. – Tsunade finaliza.

- Temos que trazer apenas um baú com pó medicinal? Que grande missão especial de aniversário essa que você me deu, Tsunade-baa-chan... - ¬¬"

- Reclame apenas quando retornar da missão, Naruto... – Tsunade revidou.

- É bem simples. – Tenten disse já caminhando para a porta.

- Ah, um último aviso.

Todos se viraram, prestando atenção da Líder da Vila.

- Não abram o baú, custa o que custar... – uma breve pausa e Tsunade prossegue – Estão dispensados.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto estava à espera das suas companheiras na porta da Vila. A noite havia caído e já estava quase na hora de todos partirem para a tal missão. Não tinha sido dado um limite para a finalização da missão, porém, todos já estavam cientes que Tsunade não esperava mais de 3 dias. O loiro olhava para a bela noite que o esperava. A missão seria muito simples, não estava acreditando que aquilo era especial de aniversário, não mesmo, se fosse para ter uma missão tão ridícula, prefiriria nem ir para essa missão, mas alguma coisa o impulsionava a ir.

As garotas chegam no local já preparadas para a missão que seria iniciada.

- Tsunade-baa-chan me deu um mapa. O tal baú se encontra numa fortaleza muito bem protegida perto da vila do Redemoinho.

- Hai. Se formos rápidos chegaremos em pouco tempo. – Hinata disse.

- Não haverá problemas, já que é só para pegar o baú e ir embora.

- Então vamos! – Sakura partiu na frente e todos foram seguindo-a.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Hinata, como está indo aí? – Naruto pergunta pelo microfone.

- Aqui está tudo bem. Sakura, quan é a situação?

- Tem apenas dois sentinelas guardando o baú. Ino, você pode agir.

- Hai! Shintenshin no Jutsu!

Ino entra dentro do corpo de um dos sentinelas, batendo no outro para que ficasse desacordado enquanto Sakura vinha e batia no outro para que o mesmo também desacordasse. Tenten pega o baú. Os alarmes soam e vários sentinelas começam a aparecer no local.

- Vamos embora! – Hinata fala.

Todos correm até um ponto de encontro.

- É muito perigoso vocês levarem o baú, eu levarei, vocês vão dar um jeito de fugir.

- Por que a melhor parte tem que ficar com você? - ¬¬ - Sakura perguntou.

- Sakura-chann... a missão terminou... – n.n" – Naruto fala.

- Terminou o caramba! Temos que nos livrar daqueles caras! – Disse Ino.

- Naruto, já que você é o mais rápido, vá com o baú, nós iremos logo em seguida! – Disse Tenten.

- Essa não foi exatamente a proposta que eu coloquei aqui... - ¬¬"

- Naruto-kun... não temos tempo para planejar... vá por favor... – Hinata disse.

- Encontro vocês no Portão da Vila...

Naruto salta e some entre a vegetação.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto tinha ido na frente carregando aquele bendito baú. Aquela missão tinha tido sucesso, porém tinha sido uma grande brincadeira da própria Tsunade mandar tantas pessoas para uma missão tão simples. Naruto poderia ter ido sozinho, afinal, mas a Hokage nunca se enganava ao manda-lo para uma missão. Alguma coisa estava errada, defitinivamente. Algo falvada, mas Naruto não sabia dizer o que era, mas estava pressentindo que algo ia acontecer e não seria lá agradável. Ao chegar no portão da vila, no amanhecer, não tinha visto as kunoichis que o acompanharam na missão da noite anterior. Preocupou-se por um momento, mas precisava relaxar, afinal, elas eram poderosas o suficiente para saírem de qualquer situação, certo?

Errado.

Aquilo era um trabalho em equipe! O que diabos ele pensou ao ter ido sozinho carregando aquele maldito baú, afinal?.! A Hokage aparece antes que Naruto retornasse para a floresta.

- Parece que você conseguiu trazer o baú, Naruto.

- Tsunade-baa-cha... que tipo de missão foi essa, afinal?

- Ah, então você finalmente percebeu que a missão não era apenas trazer o baú?

- Vai me enrolar ou vai contar? - ¬¬"

- Bem, já que você agora percebeu, é bom você retornar. O objetivo do líder daquela fortaleza era atrair shinobis de Konoha, o conteúdo do baú já foi suficientemente retirado, eles não têm interesse algum no baú mais, porém, as garotas...

- O que farão com elas?.!

- Bem, eles querem sugar seus jutsus.

- Nani?

- Eles utilizam um tipo de canalizador e se isso acontecer, elas morrerão, com certeza.

- Por que não me contou isso?.!

- Iria perder a graça. Bem, enviei outro esquadrão. Pode ficar sossegado...

Tsunade mal tinha terminado de falar, quando viu, só o baú tinha ficado para trás.

- É... a diversão não terminou ainda... – n.n

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Shikamaru, conseguiu achar alguma coisa? – Neji pergunta pelo microfone em seu ouvido.

- Nada... Sasuke, tem algo no sul da fortaleza?

- Nem rastro. Seria fácil demais. Temos que procurar na parte mais interna.

- O poder da juventude está me dizendo que as garotas estão nos calabouços na parte norte. – Rock Lee falou com o seu grande entusiasmo.

- Então vamos... a essa hora o ritual deve ter começado.

Os garotos parte para a parte norte da fortaleza. Naruto corria o mais rápido que podia para o local onde havia se encontrado pela ultima vez com as garotas, encontrou alguns vestígios de luta e os seguiu até ver um cenário de lutas constantes. Pedaços de armaduras estavam espalhados e ele pôde ver o protetor de Sakura no chão.

- Merda... não deveria tê-las deixado sozinhas...

Naruto vai seguindo o cenário, procurando todas as pistas que pudessem levar para suas companheiras.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

As garotas estavam amarradas num local onde iria ser feito um tipo de ritual. Estavam dentro de um pentagrama, cada uma posicionada numa ponta da estrela. Estavam com uma fica grudada para impedir que utilizassem chacka para se desamarrarem.

- Finalmente... através desse ritual, irei não apenas clonar os jutsus de vocês, mas irei colher todas as informações de Konoha e a minha vingança estará completa. – um homem vestido de preto disse.

- Imbecil, acha mesmo que só com isso destruirá Konoha?.? – Ino falou tentando se libertar.

- Há, mais shinobis virão resgatá-las e o ritual será feito novamente, loirinha... mas não fique com raiva, você nem lembrará disso depois!

- Como se você fosse conseguir... Naruto-kun vai voltar e nos resgatar! – Hinata disse.

- Aquele bocó foi embora com o baú, vou bater nele quando vê-lo novamente! – Ino disse.

- Eu te ajudarei, porca...

- Ele não teve culpa até onde eu saiba... - -.-" – Tenten disse.

- Mesmo assim! – As rivais falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou tranquila... Sasuke-kun virá antes do Naruto! – n.n – Sakura se auto-confortou.

- Neji vai chegar primeiro... isso não tem como duvidar! – Tenten falou retrucando Sakura.

- Há, Shikamaru é o gêniozinho entre os dois! Eles vão vir lederado por eles! – Ino disse.

- "Elas não confiam no Naruto-kun... ah... nossa, o que está acontecendo?" – Hinata pensou.

- "O efeito do pó de Konoha está funcionando, em breve elas estarão se odiando e vão obrigar a utilização de chakra mesmo estando com o inibidor... aí... nosso ritual se iniciará..." – o homem pensou se colocando no centro do pentagrama.

- Shikamaru vai vir primeiro!

- Neji vai vir!

- Sasuke-kun é o mais rápido! Ele vai fazer Shikamaru e Neji comerem poeira!.!

- Por que vocês não confiam no Naruto-kun?.! – Hinata começou a entrar na discussão.

- Aquele idiota nunca vai ser Hokage! – Sakura disse.

As garotas começaram a discutir, o inibidor ganha uma coloração esbranquiçada, que indicava que o chakra estava sendo obrigado a circular no corpo das garotas. O homem vestido de preto começa o ritual, levanta os braços, deixando as mãos abertas. 10 feiticeiros rodeavam o círculo, a fitas inibidoras romperam-se e o chakra das garotas começaram a ser tomado juntamente com a memória delas. Naruto surge do nada aplicando no peito do homem de preto o ragengam, mandando-o para longe.

- Seus imbecis, o que pensam que estavam fazendo?.! – Naruto bufa com os olhos vermelhos.

Os feiticeiros começaram a atacá-lo com magias que Naruto desconhecia, e a cada jutsu que Naruto usava, o chakra era sugado para o centro do pentagrama, as garotas estavam semi-conscientes e apenas olhavam Naruto lutando, chamando-as para que pudessem fugir daquele lugar. Apesar de não estarem totalmente conscientes, alguma coisa fez com que elas admirassem tal atutide no portator da kyuubi.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Ouviram isso? – Rock Lee pergunta pelo microfone.

- Uma explosão na área de floresta... Neji, consegue ver o que está acontecendo? – Sasuke diz pelo mircofone.

- Temos que ir lá. Naruto está lutando e as garotas estão lá incoscientes. Algo está sugando o chakra de Naruto, se não formos logo, o chakra do selamento será ativado e não teremos como pará-lo...

- Eu o pararei com a força da juventude!.!

- Chega, lee... - ¬¬"

Os garotos rumaram para a parte florestal o qual naruto lutava.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto estava no seu limite. Havia derrotado todos os feiticeiros juntamente com o responsável pela captura das kunoichis.

- "Por que? Por que ele faz tanto por nós?" – Ino pensa impressionada com a força de vontade do loiro.

- "Nunca dei atenção à ele... por que ele faz questão de me salvar?" – Tenten pensa olhando-o de forma diferente.

- "Sempre o subestimei... sempre o coloquei num rank a menos do que o Sasuke-kun... como fui burra ao nunca ter dado o valor que ele realmente merecia..." – Sakura pensava, arrependida por tê-lo maltratado por tanto tempo.

- "Naruto-kun... a cada dia que passa... você me surpreende mais..." – Hinata pensa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele caminha lentamente até Hinata e a desamarra. Todas já estavam começando a recuperar-se, mas estavam meio mariadas. Naruto caminha até Sakura, mas não consegue e acaba desmaiando no meio do caminho, indo parar no centro do pentagrama. O pó medicinal havia sido espalhado por causa da luta e um pouco ainda estava no ar. Hinata se levanta e caminha até as kunoichis, desamarrando-as. Todas ficam olhando naruto desmaiado. Não sabiam ao certo o que estavam sentindo.

- Naruto... kun... – Hinata se aproxima do mesmo e coloca-o numa posição confortável com a cabeça em seu colo.

Sakura vai até ele e começa a usar seu jutsu medicinal, apesar de não ter muito chakra para isso. Ino faz o mesmo, ajudando a sua rival. Tenten se aproxima, dando o seu chakra para que naruto pudesse recuperar a conciencia. Hinata faz o mesmo que Tenten e todas ficam posicionadas até que os garotos chegam.

- Nani? – Sasuke olha a cena.

- Oi, a guerra foi das grandes aqui... – Shikamaru aproxima-se, mas as garotas não lhes dão atenção.

- Tenten, o que aconteceu aqui? – Neji se aproxima, mas Tenten também não lhes responde.

- Acho que elas se chocaram com a violência... – Rock Lee comentou.

- Elas já estão acostumadas com isso, Rock Lee... - ¬¬" – Sasuke fala.

Naruto começa a recuperar a consciência.

- Naruto-kun! Está tudo bem? – Sasuka pergunta.

- Hai... – Naruto fala meio sem forças.

- Nós conseguimos curar as piores feridas apenas superficialmente... gomen... – Ino fala desapontada.

- Ah, tá tudo bem... um descanso cura tudo. – n.n

- Eu tentei doar meu chakra, mas também não tenho o suficiente. – Tenten disse.

- Ficamos preocupadas, Naruto-kun. – Hinata fala meio chorosa.

Os garotos ficam apenas olhando, não gostando do apego das garotas com o portador da kyuubi.

- Oi! Sakura-chan, vamos mostrar o brilho da nossa juventude... – Rock Lee mal termina de falar e uma bolsa de kunai vai parar na cara dele.

- Sakura, vamos embora... – sasuke falou, mas Sakura não deu atenção, o que fez o moreno não gostar nem um pouco.

- Cara que saco... vocês vão vir ou não?.! – Shikamaru disse já perdendo a paciência.

Naruto se levanta um pouco cansado, as garotas o ajudavam como podiam.

- Vamos embora. – Naruto falou e todas ao mesmo tempo confirmadam.

Uma grande gota surgiu na cabeça de Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sasuke e Neji. Naruto olhou para os rapazes que estavam na sua frente com um sorriso sem graça. Naruto não podia obrigá-las a darem atenção necessária à eles, nem ele mesmo sabia o motivo que levou as garotas a ficarem tão... carinhosas... com ele. Todas ajudaram de alguma forma a levarem Naruto devolta à Konoha, ainda não dando atenção aos outros rapazes que foram resgatá-las.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**Não ficou muito bom, mas foi apenas uma breve introdução! **

**Não esqueçam as reviews... u.u**

**:D**


	2. Finalmente em casa

**Finalmente em casa**

**Nossa esse saiu rápido! 0.0" Me empolguei já que recebi mais reviews do que imaginei receber por essa fic! xD Achei que me matariam por conta disso, mas algumas pessoas até gostaram dessa do Naruto virar alvo das "mais de Konoha"! ;D**

**Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram review tbm, peço que continuem lendo! xD Aos que ainda não me mandaram: Mandem please! ç.ç**

**Boa leitura! o/**

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto acorda com os raios de sol em seu rosto. Nem se lembrava como havia chegado em casa. O dia estava ensolarado e seria um dia perfeito para treinamentos, mas, por algum motivo, sentia-se preguiçoso naquela manhã. Sua cama estava tão boa, era como se algo o prendesse ali e o perfume matinal dava o toque que precisava para que ele permanecesse ali, tinha um suave cheiro de rosas, apesar de não ter plantas nem em casa e nem perto de casa.

- "Rosas?" – o loiro pensou.

Naruto abre os olhos e percebe que, de fato, tinha algo prendendo-o na cama e tinha cheiro de rosas.

- NANI?.!

Tenten e Sakura dormia ao lado de Naruto, uma de cada lado. Por sorte elas não acordaram com o grito do loiro, não vendo também que a hemorragia nasal estava descendo que nem cachoeira do seu nariz. As garotas estavam bem confortáveis dormindo ao lado do portador da kyuubi, o pijaminha era tão... e naruto por alguma razão do destino estava sem camisa. Como ele não percebeu que isso tudo aconteceu?.! O loiro se levanta devagar para não acordar as garotas que dormiram com ele. Estava receoso, com medo de apanhar já que, se nem ele lembrava de como elas vieram parar aqui, o que dirá elas, que provavelmente deveriam estar bêbadas, apesar de não se lembrar ter bebido na noite passada, aliás, ele só se lembra que as garotas tinham dado assistência pra ele durante a missão e o ajudou a chegar em Konoha. Ele estava tenso. Se Sasuke e Neji descobrissem seria o dia da morte de Naruto com certeza.

O loiro caminha até o banheiro e vai direto para a pia, onde queria limpar o mais rápido possível aquela hemorragia que o incomodava. Após ter limpado o nariz e ter pego a toalha para enxugar o rosto, o loiro olha pelo espelho e vê algo que o deixa novamente petrificado.

- Bom dia, queridinho. – n.n – Ino falou de dentro da banheira do loiro. Naruto olha lentamente para trás para ter certeza se o que estava vendo era real. Ino não se importa, levanta uma das pernas e começa a passar lentamente a bucha nela, o que faz a hemorragia nasal de naruto voltar e com o dobro de intensidade.

- Ui, essa foi feia... – Ino fala impressionada com o jato de sangue.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Naruto fala meio gago, meio nervoso.

- Gomen, Naruto-kun... venha aqui para eu te limpar... – n.n

Naruto coloca a toalha na cara para impedir que o sangue saísse ainda mais. Ele sai do banheiro o mais rápido possível e caminha para a cozinha, onde poderia limpar em paz a hemorragia e depois colocar a cabeça no lugar, porém, ao chegar na cozinha, ele dá de cara com Hinata, que estava vestida tão confortávelmente quanto Tenten e Sakura que dormiam no quarto. Novamente, a hemorragia nasal do Naruto vem à tona, deixando a toalha ensopada de sangue.

- Naruto-kun! E-espere, deixe-me te ajudar. – Hinata se aproxima, mas Naruto se afasta, já bem nervoso.

- O-o que está acontecendo?.! Por que todas vocês estão aqui?.! E por que estão... assim...? – x.x

- N-Naruto-kun... calma, eu fiz o café da manhã, venha eu...

- Não! Eu quero saber que tipo de brincadeira é essa! Eu não fiz nada! Juro que não fiz nada!.!

Sakura passa do lado dos dois esfregando os olhos.

- Bom dia! – n.n

Ela se senta e começa a comer uns bolinhos de arroz que estavam na mesa.

- Hum, muito bom... – olha para Naruto – Quer um pedacinho, Naruto-kun? Eu do na sua boquinha... – n.n

- Nani?.! – X.X - Naruto já não sabia mais o que falar, se é que ele conseguisse falar algo.

Naruto se encosta na parede já zonzo, não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo, ele definitivamente iria morrer, mas não seria Sasuke, Shikamaru ou Neji que iria matá-lo. Tenten tinha se levantado e tenta confortar Naruto, mas o mesmo se afasta já assustado.

- Eu to ficando doido! Eu só posso estar maluco, dattebayo!.!.!

Ino chega com os cabelos soltos e molhados e vestindo uma camiseta de Naruto. O loiro olha as 4 mulheres no seu apartamento. 4 mulheres que dormiram com ele e ele não se lembrava como isso foi acontecer.

- Kami-sama... eu vou morrer... – X.X

- Ah não diga uma coisa dessas, Naruto-kun... – Ino disse se aproximando da rival.

- É... do que você morreria? – Tenten perguntou tentando se aproximar do loiro.

- De hemorragia nasal... – Naruto fala já nas ultimas. Aquilo estava mais difícil do que as mais difíceis lutas que enfrentou e, para completar, se Tsunade ficasse sabendo, seria morto novamente, para pagar por tudo aquilo ele com certeza seria morto umas 100 vezes. Naruto, encostado na parede, apenas desliza até o chão, com o olhar sem rumo, distante e completamente desesperado. Seus sussurros eram audíveis para as kunoichis que o olhavam sem saber o que fazer. – Eu vou morrer... morrer... dattebayo... – X.X

Hinata se aproxima do loiro, tenta confortá-lo pegando na sua mão e sorrindo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Naruto-kun. – n.n – ela fala sorrindo.

- Hum... – Naruto já não ligava pra mais nada.

- Vamos animar isso! – Ino pula no colo de Naruto, o que já o faz pegar no nariz. Sakura não gosta da atitude da rival e já agarra-se no braço de Naruto.

- Saia logo, Porca!

- Vaza, testuda!

- Ei, cuidado com o Naruto! – Tenten se colocou entre as duas.

Naruto não aguentava aquilo eram 4 mulheres encima dele. 4 mulheres lindas encima dele.

- Eu não aguento isso... – X.X

- Naruto-kun! Resista! – hinata chacoalhava Naruto.

- Ah, uns carinhos resolvem! – Sakura começa a beijar o rosto de Naruto, Ino começa a fazer o mesmo.

- OI! ESPEREM! – Naruto estava mais alerta tentando sair, mas as garotas não deixavam continuavam a fazer carinho de lá, coscegas de cá e abusar do pobre Naruto no seu período de fragilidade.

- Calma, Naruto-kun, a gente só quer que você relaxe... – Tenten disse olhando-o com carinha de santa.

- NESSA SITUAÇÃO?.! COMO DIABOS EU VOU FAZER ISSO?.!

- Carinho ajuda a relaxar, Narutoo... – Sakura falava bem perto do loiro.

- ISSO É TORTURA!.!.!.! – A hemorragia nasal volta após Hinata tê-lo abraçado e dito coisas em seu ouvido que ele não conseguiu entender.

- Venha, Neruto-kun, vamos te levar pra cama e te ajudar a relaxar. – Ino disse e Naruto ficou todo vermelho.

- ESPEREEM!!! EU QUERO SABER O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO DATTEBAYOOOOO!.!.!.!.!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Shouji e Shikamaru estavam num restaurante. Aquela manhã havia sido a mais estranha de todas. Ino não havia aparecido para o treino rotineiro da equipe e ninguém sabia dizer onde ela estava. Seus pais sabiam que ela tinha ido dormir da casa de uma amiga e que não havia retornado. Eles foram na casa da Sakura, mas os pais da mesma haviam dito a mesma coisa.

Sasuke se aproxima da dupla.

- Oi, vocês sabem me dizer onde está Sakura e Naruto?

- Não. Estávamos procurando a Ino, mas ela também sumiu. – Shikamaru disse.

- Elas devem estar na casa da Tenten. É o único lugar onde não procuramos. – Shouji disse.

- É, não fomos porque você fez questão de parar pra fazer um lache... – Shikamaru fala olhando a quantidade de comida que o companheiro de time havia pedido.

- Eu irei lá. – Sasuke ia saindo quando deu de cara com Rock Lee e Neji.

- Vejo que vocês não treinaram também. – Neji falou olhando para os outros.

- Tenten não apareceu no treino hoje, mas também não está na casa dela. Vocês viram ela passar por aqui? – Rock Lee perguntou.

- Oi. – O inuzuka entrou no restaurante deixando o grande cão à sua espera do lado de fora e continuou – Vocês viram a Hinata por aí?

- Todas as garotas sumiram, que saco isso. – Shikamaru reclama.

- Esperem. Ninguém aqui viu Naruto também, certo? – Sasuke perguntou meio pensativo.

Todos se mantiveram calados por um tempo, analisando a pergunta do Uchiha e todos tiveram a mesma conclusão.

- Isso não tem ligação. Ino detesta Naruto. – Shikamaru disse.

- Tenten se preocupa mais em treinar do que com Naruto. – Rock Lee falou descartando essa possibilidade.

- Meu tio nunca permitiria que Hinata ficasse acompanhando Naruto para algum canto. – Neji falou.

- Sobra apenas a Sakura. – Shikamaru disse.

- Há alguma possibilidade deles estarem treinando juntos em algum lugar. – Shouji falou.

- Sakura gosta apenas de bater nele. Treinar é outra história. – Sasuke falou também descartando a possibilidade que havia colocado ali.

- Nossa vocês estão colocando a possibilidade de que todas as garotas podem estar com ele? Isso é totalmente impossível! – Kiba disse.

Todos olharam para Shino, que ainda se manteve calado desde que chegou.

- Oi, Shino, o que você acha? – Kiba perguntou.

- Não colocarei minha opinião em algo que, talvez, possa ser real. – Shino disse se retirando.

- Nani?.! – Kiba perguntou seguindo o colega.

Todos se entreolharam, tentando entrar num acordo em comum e acabaram descartando novamente a hipótese do Uchiha. Afinal, Naruto nuca sequer teve um fã-clube, por que ele teria agora? E porque as garotas mudariam a sua opinião tão depressa? Era algo impossível aos olhos dos jovens shinobis.

- Mas elas estavam bem estranhas na última missão... – Rock Lee comentou.

- Aquilo deve ter sido algum tipo de vingancinha delas, já que também não demos muita atenção à elas nos últimos treinos. – disse Shikamaru.

- Isso ainda está muito estranho. – Shouji comentou.

- O jeito é esperarmos... cara, é um saco esperar... – Shikamaru comentou.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Jiraya estava esperando Naruto na áera de treino usual. O loiro havia demorado naquele dia e isso era estranho, afinal, ele era movido à treinos e à novos jutsus. O sannin estava preocupado. Será que a missão anterior havia sido tão difícil assim? Será que ele havia ficado doente? Dormido demais, talvez? Jiraya se levanta da pedra que estava sentado, indo para a casa de Naruto, quando o mesmo apareceu, com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Uma mistura de nervosismo, medo, disperção, ansiedade e coisas do tipo. Jiraya ri ao ver, mas para de rir com o olhar de naruto nada amigável para o seu mestre.

- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Jiraya perguntou.

- Estou cansado... – Naruto falou meio sem voz.

- Nani? Você cansado?

Naruto aponta para trás e Jiraya olha. As 4 estavam lá sentadas a uns 10 metros de distância torcendo por ele.

- Vai Naruto-kun! Eu sei que você consegue! – ò.ó9 – Ino gritou.

- Se você vencer eu te dou o almoço na boquinha, Naruto-kuunnn! – Sakura falou logo após a sua rival.

- Deixe eu treinar com você depois, Narutoo-kuunnn! – Tenten falou louca de vontade de ir treinar também.

- Naruto-kuun, deixe eu te mostrar o jutsu que eu criei! – Hinata gritava.

Jiraya olhava impressionado. Como diabos aquilo tinha acontecido? Só podia ser alguma brincadeira, mas, pela cara do Naruto, não era brincadeira, aliás, aquilo era muito, muito sério.

- O que está acontecendo? – Jiraya perguntou para Naruto.

- E você pergunta isso para mim, Ero-sannin? - -.-"

Jiraya olha novamente as garotas competindo para ter a atenção de Naruto.

- Pode me contar o segredo? – Jiraya pergunta.

- Ero-sannin, eu vim aqui para ter solução e você me pergunta segredo?.! - ¬¬"

- Isso vai facilitar na hora de fazer meus livros! - :D

- Eu não aguento mais isso... – Naruto fala depressivo.

- Você deveria estar feliz, olha só como elas ficam quando vêem você!

- FELIZ?.!.!.! TODOS OS CARAS QUE SÃO INTERESSADOS NELAS VÃO ME MATAR!.! VOVÓ TSUNADE VAI ME ESFOLAR E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE FELIZ?.! EU VOU SER MORTO 300 VEZES E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PULE DE FELICIDADE?.!

- Oi, não precisa ficar nervoso... - ¬¬"

- NÃO?.!

- Não, porra! – ò.ó

- Eu vou morrer, dattebayo!

- Fique calmo... antes de tudo, vamos analisar a situação... elas estão aqui por conta própria, você não as obrigou, certo? – Jiraya pergunta.

- Certo... – x.x

- Se elas estão aqui porque querem qual é a sua culpa? - ¬¬"

- E quem quer saber se eu sou culpado? Quando virem vão me matar da mesma forma... - ¬¬"

- Errado. Se o objetivo deles matando você é para que você as devolva, não vai adiantar nada eles medirem força. Elas estão aqui porque querem você, Naruto... acorda pra vida! Você tem 19 anos e tem minhoca na sua cabeça... - -.-"

- Posso até ter cérebro de minhoca, mas tenho mais mulher do que você... - ;D

- Ora seu...

- Naruto-kuunn, você não vai treinar? Eu quero ver seus novos jutsus... – tente disse abraçando-o por trás.

- Eu te ajudo a treinar, Naruto-kun! – Disse Hinata agarrando-se no braço dele.

- Oi, esperem, sem bagunça, pelo-amor-de-Deus... – x.x

Jiraya fica olhando a cena de Naruto sendo agarrado e acariciado por 4 de uma só vez. Ele pega um pequeno pergaminho e uma pena e começa a escrever.

- Ero-sannin, o que está fazendo?

- Me inspirei, esse seu problema vai ser um ótimo tema para meu próximo livro!

- Oi, além de acontecer isso, minha vida vai virar uma história de um livro? - ¬¬

- Sinta-se honrado, meus livros são obras literárias de grande valor. - ;D

- Só se for apenas pro Kakashi-sensei... - -.-"

- Seu baka, você não sabe reconhecer uma grande obra de arte? - ¬¬"

- Naruto-kun já é uma grande obra de arte... – Sakura disse abraçando-o pela frente.

- Sai fora, testuda! Você está me irritando! - ¬¬

- Vaza você, porca! - ¬¬

- Chega, chega disso! – X.X

- Oi, Naruto, é bom que você informe isso para Tsunade... – Jiraya fala escrevendo algumas coisas no papel.

- Vovó Tsunade vai me matar, mas pelo menos vou saber o que está acontecendo... - -.-"

- Por que Tsunade-sensei vai te matar, Naruto-kun? – Sakura pergunta disputando abraçocom Ino.

- Por nada... nada mesmo... – x.X

Jiraya e Naruto vão para o prédio da Hokage para não apenas informá-la, mas para tentar entender o que estava se passando.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Tsunade estava dormindo em sua mesa até que batem na porta da sua sala, recompõe-se rapidamente.

- Entre!

Naruto aparece atrás da porta com a expressão de cansaço.

- Algum problema, Naruto?

- Sim... e dos grandes...

- Fale logo então.

- Sabe... as garotas...

- O que tem elas? - ¬¬

- Elas estão bem, mas é o comportamento sabe...

- Dá pra falar logo, Naruto? - -.-"

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo! - ¬¬"

- Explique então! - ¬¬

- Elas estão afim de mim, vovó Tsunade!

- E o que tem isso?

- O QUE TEM?.! COMO DIABOS ISSO FOI ACONTECER DO DIA PRA NOITE?.!

- Seu idiota, vc esqueceu da missão que você teve? - ¬¬

- O que tem aquela merda de missão que você me deu? - ¬¬

- O PÓ MEDICINAL, BAKA!

- Eu não vi pó nenhum quando fui resgatar elas... - ¬¬

- Mas eles usam o pó pra fazer o ritual, Naruto... - -.-"

Um silêncio tomaconta da sala da Hokage.

- Por que eu não fui afetado por isso?

- Inalou pouco.

- E qual é exatamente o efeito?

- Isso que você está passando.

Uma grande gota surge na cabeça de Naruto.

- Isso é temporário, elas voltarão ao normal. – n.n

- Bom que seja o mais breve possível... – Naruto disse se retirando.

- Uma semana no mínimo.

- NANI?.!.?

- É uma droga de longa duração, Naruto.

- UMA SEMANA!.! EU VOU MORRER ATÉ LÁ!.!

- Morre não, elas cuidam de você. – n.n

Hemorragia nasal novamente.

- Ui, você tá bem sensível... – xD

- Sasuke, shikamaru e Neji vão me matar... dattebayo – x.x

- Bem, esses tipos de assunto não é comigo.

- Como assim? – 0.0"

- Se vire, Naruto. Vá embora agora que eu tenho muita papelada pra analisar.

- Não! Vovó-Tsunade precisa me ajudar! – ç.ç

- Chega, Naruto! - ¬¬

- Espere, vovó-Tsunade!!

Naruto é chutado para fora da sala e fica chorando na porta.

- VOVÓ-TSUNADE!.!.! VOCÊ QUER ME VER MORRER DATTEBAYO!.!.!

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Foi + ou menos, mas espero que tenham gostado! **

**Não esuqeçam as reviews... u.u**


	3. Não aguento mais

**Não aguento mais...**

**Wee, estou conseguindo atualizar todos os dias a fic... o.0" Bem, quero agradecer as reviews! Tem sido elas que têm me estimolado a postar todos os dias a fic. Não seis e esse cap ficou bom, espero que gostem! Boa leitura! o/**

**Aos que não mandaram review, mandem please! São elas que me mantêm escrevendo a fic! ç.ç**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

O loiro caminhava até sua casa. As garotas finalmente haviam dado algum descanso para o jovem shinobi. O que ele iria fazer? Ele ainda não sabia, mas a sua criatividade tinha que entrar à tona antes que os outros garotos soubessem de toda essa confusão e Tsunade era culpada por toda aquela palhaçada. Será que aquele foi o presente dele? Mulheres? 4 mulheres? Lindas por sinal, mas não era isso que ele queria. Não daquela forma! Não enquanto tivessem homens fortes e zangados atrás delas! Hinata era suficiente, mas até mesmo ela entrou nessa onda. Aquilo poderia ser um pesadelo extremamente real. Ele só torcia para acordar logo.

- "Preciso de um rámen..." – o garoto pensou desviando a sua rota para degustar do seu precioso rámen.

Aquilo estava ficando complexo demais. O garoto precisava de alguma idéia e com urgência. Ele balança a cabeça na tentativa de esquecer um pouco do acontecido da tarde daquele dia e afasta o fino pano que servia de recepção para o Ichiraku e dá de cara com Sasuke, Shikamaru e Neji conversando sobre alguma coisa, o loiro sai de ré rapidamente, se escondendo atrás da parede. Estava suando frio. Eles estavam ali e talvez já soubessem da crise que havia acontecido naquele dia. O garoto se assusta quando Sasuke coloca a cabeça ara fora e dá de cada com Naruto atrás da parede.

- O que está fazendo, dobe? - ¬¬"

- Oi, Sasuke-teme... erm... sabe, eu... bem...

- Entre logo, queremos conversar com você.

- "Eu vou morrer agora... vou apanhar como jamais apanhei antes!" – o loiro entra suando frio, cabisbaixo e tremendo até o último fio de cabelo.

- Oi, Naruto, você tá doente? Você não parece bem... – perguntou Shikamaru.

- E-eu... bem... só estou resfriado...

- Isso não parece sintomas de resfirado... – Neji disse sem olhá-lo.

- Não! É que... eu só estou com um pouco de frio por enquanto! – Naruto falou sem graça.

- Enfim... você por acaso viu Sakura por aí? Não só ela, a Hinata, a Ino ou a Tenten também?

- "Ah eu vi... e como eu vi... vi até demais hoje... vi o que não era nem pra ter visto..." – Naruto pensou engolinso seco.

- Não vai responder, dobe? - ¬¬

- Ah, gomen... não... bem... eu não as vi não, hehehe... – o loiro tentou disfarçar.

- Hum... estranho... – Shikamaru comentou meio sem querer.

Neji ficou observando-o. Estava percebendo o nervosismo extremo do portador da Kyuubi e isso significava alguma coisa. Neji estava desconfiado agora. Será que as garotas passaram aquela tarde ao lado de Naruto? O que será que aconteceu para que Naruto estivesse tão nervoso, tão receoso por causa de uma simples pergunta? Naruto percebe os olhos brancos fitando-o e acaba ficando mais nervoso ainda.

- Na-nani, Neji?

- Por onde você andou na tarde de hoje, Naruto? – Neji perguntou ainda fitando-o.

- Eu? Bem... eu fui ver vovó-Tsunade... ero-sannin também... treinei um pouco... dormi... "Esse cara... ele tá muito desconfiado... preciso sair daqui logo!"

- Por que não apareceu no treino da sua equipe hoje?

- Ah, bem... na verdade é porque eu dormi muito...

Sasuke percebe o nervosismo do loiro e começa a fitá-lo desconfiado também. Era estranho o fato de Naruto ter dormido demais, afinal, o portador da kyuubi fazia questão de treinar todo santo dia. Tinha vezes que era o primeiro a chegar no treino. Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo e Sasuke estava vendo isso pela história mal contada do companheiro de equipe e pelo nervosismo do mesmo. Por que afinal ele estava daquele jeito? NAruto olha para o companheiro de time, percebendo que já estava na hora de se retirar se não Shikamaru iria perceber também.

- Ah, erm... eu tenho que ir, combinei com ero-sannin que iria treinar muito um jutsu para que amanhã me fosse ensinado a outra parte do jutsu para que ele fosse completado! – Naruto vai andando de ré com a mão na nuca. – Então, até depois! – Naruto se retira.

- Hum... Naruto saiu daqui e não pediu nenhum rámen... – Shikamaru comentou.

- Alguma coisa está acontecendo. – Sasuke disse logo depois de Shikamaru.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto caminhava o mais rápido possível para sua casa. O dia havia sido extremamente corrido e queria apenas descansar naquele final de tarde. Depois da grande cena no Ichiraku, seria questão de tempo até os garotos descobrirem o que estava se passando. Estava aliviado pelas garotas não estarem atrás dele no momento, poderia descansar na sua casa e botar a cabeça no lugar, pensar numa boa desculpa e dormir tranquilamente naquela noite. Ao chegar no seu apartamento, o mesmo pega as chaves para abrir a porta. Estava realmente nervoso, colocar a chave na fechadura foi uma tarefa irritante para Naruto, mas, ao conseguir, teve a sua recompensa, abriu a porta lentamente e acendeu a luz. O apartamento estava silencioso, exatamente como esperava encontrá-lo. Ele entrou lentamente fechando a porta logo em seguida. Naruto não tinha o costume de trancar a porta, mas trancou por sua própria segurança. Caminhou lentamente até seu quarto, sentiu perfume feminino no ar.

- "Nossa, o cheiro delas até ficou aqui... ainda bem que é só o cheiro..." – pensa o garoto e escuta um barulho no quarto e pára petrificado.

- "Não acredito..." – o loiro corre até o quarto, abrindo a porta e um pequeno gato preto e branco sai do quarto, esfregando-se nas suas pernas, Naruto respira aliviado. Havia apenas deixado a janela aberta... deixou a janela aberta? Aquilo seria um convite para que as garotas tomassem conta da sua casa novamente! O loiro começa a suar novamente pensando na possibilidade das mesmas estarem no quarto, não quis entrar, mas se quisesse descansar, teria que enfrentar isso.

- "Coragem, Naruto..." – o garoto olha para dentro do quarto.

- NARUTO-KUUNNN!!!!! – Ino pulou no pescoço do loiro.

- Não... eu desisto... – disse para si mesmo cabisbaixo, olha para o quarto novamente e vê as outras garotas deitadas numa cama de casal.

- Nani?.! Onde está a minha cama?.! – Naruto pergunta olhando fixamente para a grande cama que havia sido colocada no lugar da sua.

- Ah, Naruto-kun... fica difícil para todas nós dormir naquela cama pequenininha... – Sakura falou fazendo carinha de anjo.

- VOCÊS COMPRARAM ESSA CAMA ENORME PRA DORMIR COMIGO?.?.? – o loiro afasta levemente Ino de perto de si.

- É bom dormir com Naruto-kun... é quentinho... – n.n – Ino falou, fazendo o garoto corar violentamente.

- O-olhem... não dá para vocês dor... – Naruto foi interrompido por Hinata.

- Viemos aqui te buscar... Naruto-kun... – n.n#

- Isso, vamos nos divertir nessa noite! - Tenten disse espreguiçando-se na cama.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Vocês vão agora para as suas casas e eu vou dormir! - ¬¬"

- Não, Naruto-kun... vamos sair vamos... por favor?... – Sakura disse bem perto do loiro, fazendo-o corar novamente e uma leve hemorragia nasal descer novamente, ele o limpa rapidamente.

- Não! Oi-oi, o que estão fazendo?.! – Sakura começa a tirar a roupa de Naruto.

- Vamos colocar uma roupa bem legal para que possamos sair, oras! – u.u – Sakura disse abrindo o zíper do casaco de Naruto.

- Sakura-chan, pare com isso! – Ino ajuda Sakura.

- Esperem!.! – Naruto insistia em recolocar a roupa.

- Naruto-kun, não complique! – Tenten ajudava as 2 garotas.

- Não! Parem de brincadeira!.! – Naruto estava mais corado do que antes agora.

- N-Naruto-kun, estamos com pressa! – Hinata o segurava, impedindo-o de recolocar a roupa.

- NÃO, ESPEREM! EU SEI ME VESTIR, DATTEBAYOOO!.!.!.!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Hum, acho que está bom! – Sakura fala observando Naruto detalhadamente.

- Naruto-kun fica bem de preto! – n.n# - Hinata comenta.

- Isso foi extremamente constrangedor... – Naruto fala, derrotado sentado na cama.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, não fique assim! – Tenten disse puxando-o para que se levantasse.

- É, Naruto-kun é gostosinho... - ;D – Ino falou abraçando seu braço.

- Kami-sama... quando isso vai acabar? – x.x" – Naruto sussurrava já sem forças.

- Você é hiperativo, mas se cansa muito rápido, Naruto-kun! – u.u – Sakura comentou vendo a expressão de derrota do loiro.

- Ow... – x.x – Naruto resmungava.

- Temos que nos arrumar também! – Tenten comentou.

- Ah, deixei nossas bolsas ali do lado da cama. – Ino disse apontando para as bolsas. Hinata caminha até as bolsas, colocando-as encima da cama. As garotas a acompanharam separando tudo que iria ser usado na cama.

- Vocês se apossaram da minha casa mesm... – Naruto pára ao ver Hinata começar a tirar a roupa, cora, vai rapidamente para perto da garota, impedindo de tirar a roupa.

- O-o que está fazendo, H-Hinata?.! – o garoto gaguejou ao ver que as outras faziam a mesma coisa.

- Quer mesmo que saiemos desarrumadas, Naruto-kun? – Sakura perguntou.

- N-não! Mas esperem! Eu saio do quarto... – Naruto tenta abrir a porta, mas a mesma estava trancada, o loiro olha para trás e vê Ino piscando com a chave na mão.

- Vocês só podem tá de brincadeira... – Naruto falou corado.

- Ora... nós vimos você a sua linda samba-canção... não quer ver a cor das nossas lingeries, Naruto-kun? - ;D – Tenten perguntou tirando a blusa e ficando apenas de sutiã. Hemorragia nasal no Naruto... novamente.

- Não seja tímido, Naruto-kun... – Ino puxou-o pela mão para mais p´roximo das garotas.

- Ei, não... esperem! – X.X – Naruto se recusava a fazer o que elas queriam, mas estava cansado, não aguentava mais lutar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Naruto-kun... – n.n# - Hinata disse já sem blusa e abraçando o loiro.

O garoto coloca a mão no nariz para impedir que a hemorragia nasal se prolongasse.

- Sua sensibilidade vai ao extremo, Naruto-kun... nem fizemos nada... – Sakura fala limpando o sangue.

O loiro se desvencilhou delicadamente das garotas e ficou encostado na porta, ainda corado e sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu não acredito, isso só pode ser um sonho! – Naruto falava ainda tentando abrir a porta.

- Um sonho muito bom por acaso... - ;D – Ino dizia se aproximando do loiro.

- Não! E-eu... – gaguejava Naruto.

- Não fique tão nervoso... você ia ver mais cedo ou mais tarde, Naruto-kun... – Tenten dizia já tirando a calça.

- OI, ESPEREM! EU NÃO PRECISO VER VOCÊS TROCANDO DE ROUPA, DATTEBAYO!.!.! – o garoto gritava, mas isso não fazia muito efeito, as garotas continuavam a tirar a roupa como se fazer isso na frente de Naruto fosse algo muito normal.

- OI!.!.! EU ME RECUSO!.! NÃO VOU FAZER PARTE DESSA BRINCADEIRA SEM SENTID... – Naruto é puxado pela incrível força de Sakura e jogado na cama.

- Você tem que aprender a relaxar, Naruto-kun... – Sakura disse segurando seus pulsos na cama.

- Sakura-chan... – o garoto não sabia mais o que falar, já tinha corado ao máximo e, se caso a hemorragia nasal tivesse voltado, o mesmo nem sentia mais.

- É... você anda muito extressado... vou fazer uma massagem. – Sakura dá espaço para que Tenten desabotuasse a camisa de Naruto.

- OI! TENTEN-CHAN ESP... – o rosto de Naruto é virado delicadamente.

- Não vamos fazer nada demias, Naruto-kun... – Hinata falou bem perto do garoto, o que o fez esquecer por um momento o que estava acontecendo, mas logo se recupera quando sente algo desabotoando a calça.

- A massagem vai ser completa? – Ino pergunta para Sakura.

- OI!

- Calma, Naruto-kun, vamos só fazer uma massagenzinha... – Ino falou fazendo cara de santa.

- Não precisam tirar minha calça pra isso!.! - ¬¬# - Naruto tentava se levantar, mas Sakura não permitia e o empurrava para trás.

- Ah, mas nós gostamos do corpinho lindo do Naruto-kun... – n.n – Tenten disse acariciando o peito do loiro.

- Vocês só podem tá querendo me matar... – X.X – Naruto falava sem forças.

- Ou reviver... - ;D – Sakura disse chegando perto do rosto do garoto.

- Não, espere, não me torturem mais... olhem... sabe... se eu tiver feito alguma coisa, eu juro que pago!.!

- Hum... – Sakura parou e começou a pensar.

- O que ele fez mesmo? – Ino perguntou olhando pra Hinata.

- Nasceu... – Hinata sussurrou audívelmente.

- NANI?.! – Naruto olha impressionado para a Hyuuga, que o olhava fazendo cara de menina pura.

- É... nasceu. – Tenten disse ainda acariciando o peito do garoto.

- Oi, pare com isso... kami-sama... eu não aguento essas coisas... – x.X

- Naruto-kun é muito fraquinho... ei testuda, facilite aí porque eu quero que a minha perna seja o travesseiro do Naruto-kun... – n.n – Ino disse sentando-se perto da cabeça do loiro.

- Ino-ch... – Tenten tampa a boca do loiro com a mão.

- Fique calmo... respire fundo agora... – Tenten disse sorridente.

- "Elas querem me matar... eu não aguento isso... se elas ao menos estivessem com roupa seria bem mais fácil resistir... com roupas íntimas isso fica muito... muito complicado..." – x.x

Ino coloca a cabeça de Naruto em seu colo, começa a acariciar os cabelos do garoto.

- Hum... eu gosto do seu cabelo, Naruto-kun. Você gosta? – n.n – Ino perguntou entre um afago e outro.

- Ah... eu... gosto... muito... – x.x#

- Hihi... Naruto-kun se rendeu... – Hinata falou beijando o rosto do garoto.

- "Kami-sama... eu vou fazer uma besteira..." – x.x#

- Já que ele se acalmou, podemos começar a massagem! – Tente retirando uma kunai da bolsa mais próxima e rasgando a blusa do garoto com a mesma.

- OI! ASSIM NÃO!.! – Naruto debatou-se um pouco, mas não consegue contra a força de Sakura.

- Ah, mas é tão divertido... – Tenten disse sorrindo.

- NÃO É DIVERTIDO RASGAR AS MINHAS ROUPAS!

- É... selvagem... – Sakura disse maldosamente.

- "Ai, senhor... tenha medo do apetite delas!" – Naruto pensou.

- Então comecemos! – Tenten retirou os sapatos do loiro e começou a querer tirar as calças.

- OI! NÃO TIREM A MINHA ROUPA DENOVO! – por mais que o garoto gritasse, as garotas não paravam de fazer carinho e não lhe pouparam na hora de deixá-lo de samba-canção novamente.

- PAREM DE ME ABUSAR, DATTEBAYO!.!.!.!.!.!.!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Os garotos ainda estavam no ramen. Shino e Kiba chegaram no local.

- Oi, Hinata ainda não apareceu? – Kiba perguntou.

- Não a vi hoje... – Neji falou.

- E Naruto? – Kiba disse sentando-se.

- Ele apareceu aqui há um tempo atrás. – Sasuke falou no tom de sempre.

- Ele estava estranho. Parecia nervoso com alguma coisa. – Shikamaru adicionou.

- Que estranho... – murmurou o inuzuka.

- Ele parecia um tanto receoso por estar conosco... – Neji falou.

- Hum... o que você acha, Shino? – o inuzika perguntou ao companheiro de time.

- Não tenho que me meter nessa história. Naruto tem seus próprios problemas. – Shino falou.

- Espero que esses problemas não nos afetem de alguma forma... – Shikamaru colocou, levantando-se e se retirando.

- Eu também espero... – Sasuke fez o mesmo.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**:D**

**Não esqueçam as reviews... u.uv**


	4. Lei de Murphy

**Lei de Murphy**

**Nossa foi um sacrifício esse cap! xD Mas valeu à pena! E ainda deu tempo de postar! Pensei que não ia conseguir terminar isso hoje, mas tá aí, mas um cap para vocês desfrutarem! **

**Quanto às reviews, quero responder uma questão interessante que foi colocada: "Vai ter hentai?" Bem, não pretendo colocar hentai diretamente, mas isso vai ficar entrelinhas com certeza. Essa fic terá mais cenas sensuais do que cenas que levem a um hentai "escondido" na fic. **

**Naruto vai ser esfolado? Isso vocês verão no decorrer da história uai! xD**

**Tô esperando por mais reviews!! u.uv**

**Boa leitura!**

**:D**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

O garoto havia dormido feito uma pedra naquela noite... e que noite longa tinha sido aquela... não havia acontecido nada além de carinhos em excesso, mas Naruto não estava acostumado com isso. Abre os olhos torcendo para que tivesse sido um sonho, mas não havia sido. Lá estava as garotas dormindo como bebês na mesma cama que o loiro.

- Quando o sofrimento vai acabar, dattebayo... – x.x"

O loiro se levanta lentamente para que nenhuma acordasse, olha para o seu quarto. Calça para o lado, restos mortais de sua camiseta para outro, sapatos espalhados... roupas femininas espalhadas.

- "Cena de uma grande suruba..." – o loiro pensa cabisbaixo, algo o abraça por trás.

- "oh, Kami-sama... vai começar tudo denovo..." – o loiro olha para trás e ve olhos perolados olhando-o apaixonadamente, Naruto cora e fica calado, esperando que a hyuuga falasse algo.

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun... – n.n#

- Hum... eu tenho que ter esperança que seja um bom dia hoje? - -.-"

- Ah, ainda não relaxou, Naruto-kun? – T.T

- Tem como relaxar com 4 mulheres de lingerie encima de mim? – x.x

- Oh... da próxima vez tiramos a lingerie... – n.n#

- Não! Não me maltratem mais, dattebayo... eu já aprendi a lição... prometo que... bem... eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas prometo que não faço mais! – Naruto falou ainda corado.

- Naruto-kun fica lindo coradinho... – n.n# - a garota fala beijando o rosto do loiro.

- Nya... Hinata-chan...

- Sim, Naruto-kun...

- Coloque uma roupa, pelo amor de Deus... – X.X#

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Shikamaru andava juntamente com Shouji num dos locais de treino, encontrando Sasuke.

- Oi, Sasuke, conseguiu encontrar Sakura?

- Desisti. Ela deve ter sido enviada pra alguma missão.

- E Naruto?

- Por que eu procuraria aquele imbecil? - ¬¬

- Treinar... – Shouji falou com a boca cheia de batata frita.

- Eu posso treinar sozinho...

- É estranho ele não treinar a tanto tempo... – Shikamaru comentou.

- Realmente... alguma coisa está acontecendo, mas não faço questão de saber o que se passa com ele. – Sasuke falou continuando com seu treino com kunais e shurikens.

- Hum... bem... eu vou na casa dele. – Shikamaru falou retirando-se.

- Nani? Quer tanto saber o que ele tem? – Sasuke pergunta olhando Shikamaru se distanciar.

- A questão não é apenas ele, Sasuke... – Shikamaru falou continuando seu caminho. Sasuke segue Shikamaru.

- Acha que ele tem algum envolvimento com o sumiço das garotas? – Sasuke perguntou colocando-se ao lado de Shikamaru.

- Não temos certeza, queremos ir lá para tirar algo dele. – Shouji falou caminhando com os dois garotos.

- Não custa nada sabermos... e é melhor irmos lá para descartarmos mais possibilidades. – Shikamaru falou colocando as mãos na nuca.

- E se não conseguirmos saber nada? – Sasuke pergunta.

- Bem, aí conversaremos com Tsunade-sama...

- Num já deveríamos ter feito isso? – Shouji perguntou pensativo.

- Só se quiséssemos morrer mais cedo... – Shikamaru respondeu ao colega de time.

- Por que ela faria isso? – Sasuke perguntou desconfiado.

- Tsunade odeia quando vão perguntar situações da vila para ela sem que tenhamos, inicialmente, investigado a situação.

- Chegamos a investigar alguma coisa? – Shouji pergunta.

- Não, mas ela não precisa ficar sabendo disso...

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Naruto-kun, já que Jiraya-sama não está na Vila, você quer ir treinar comigo? Vai ser divertido! – Tenten disse se aproximando do loiro.

- Ah eu até posso, mas tem um problema...

- Qual, Naruto-kun?

- QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE ME DESAMARRAR, DATTEBAYO!.!.! – Naruto gritava preso na nova cama no seu quarto.

- Não, não... Naruto-kun fica querendo fugir... – u.u – Sakura disse ajudando na arrumação do quarto do loiro.

- MAS É CLARO, VOCÊS NÃO ME DEIXAM EM PAZ UM MINUTO!.!.!

- Tá pronto, Naruto-kun! – Hinata veio com uma bandeja cheia de comida para o portador da Kyuubi.

- Hum, posso pegar esse bolinho? – Sakura disse já quase pegando o bolinho.

- Não! É do Naruto-kun!.! – Hinata deu um tapa na mão da Haruno.

- Eu não quero comer... – o loiro falou fazendo birra.

- Oh, Naruto-kun, está muito gostoso... – Hinata disse olhando-o meio tristonha.

- Se vocês não me soltarem eu vou fazer greve de fome! - ¬¬"

- Mas o Naruto-kun vai deixar a gente... – Hinata falou no mesmo tom.

- E queremos ficar perto do Naruto-kun... – Ino completou sentando-se juntamente com a Hyuuga.

- DEIXEM EU ME VESTIR PELO MENOS!

- Ah, mas sem roupa é mais legal... – Tenten comentou.

- Eu... não agüento mais isso... – Naruto comenta cabisbaixo.

- Não fique assim, soltaremos o Naruto-kun... – Hinata pega uma kunai e corta as cordas.

- Finalmente... – x.x

Naruto se levanta indo em direção ao armário.

- Naruto-kun pode provar a comida pelo menos? – Hinata pergunta de forma triste.

Naruto olha para trás para dar uma bela resposta, mas desiste ao ver as garotas o olhando de forma tristonha.

- "Kami-Sama... elas olhando desse jeito eu não consigo dizer "não"..." – x.x"

O loiro coloca uma calça e senta-se na cama, provando a comida. As garotas ficam o olhando atentamente.

- Ahh, Naruto-kun é lindo demais! - Ino o abraça.

- Sai, porca! – Sakura disse tentando afastar a loira.

- Não saio, testuda-fominha! – a Yamanaka revida.

- Oi, esperem, encima de mim não!.! – Naruto tentava separar as duas.

Hinata, na confusão olha pela janela e vê que Shikamaru, Sasuke e Shouji estavam indo para a casa de Naruto, ela fecha as cortinas rapidamente e todos ficam olhando a atitude da Hyuuga.

- Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun e Shouji-kun estão vindo pra cá... – Hinata fala olhando para o grupo.

- NANI?.! – Naruto levantou-se e continuou. – Eles vão me matar se virem vocês aqui!.!

- Ah, deixe eles, Naruto-kun... brinque mais um pouquinho com a gente... - ;D – Sakura disse levantando-se também.

- Não! E-eu preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que eles cheguem! – o garoto gaguejou desesperado.

O garoto saiu do quarto indo direto pra cozinha.

- "Tenho que guardar algumas coisas na cozinha..." – o garoto pensou começando a ajeitar algumas coisas.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Não seria melhor que ajudássemos Naruto-kun? – Tenten comentou.

- Ele não quer que os garotos descubram que estamos aqui... – Sakura completou.

- Talvez porque os garotos não iriam gostar disso, mas eu nem ligo pra eles... – Ino disse.

- Nem eu. Não me arrependo nem um pouco ter deixado de pensar naquele bocó do Neji... – Tenten comentou.

- Então, vamos ajudar o Naruto-kun! – Sakura disse e todas as garotas começaram a vestir-se e arrumar o quarto imediatamente.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

O barulho da porta batendo chega aos ouvidos do jinchuriki. O mesmo começa a suar frio. Por que diabos eles tinham que ir lá naquele dia? **Logo** naquele dia?.! No dia em que todas as garotas estavam lá e... daquele jeito. O loiro pensa por um momento em simplesmente não abrir a porta, até escutar a voz dos garotos do outro lado.

- Será que ele está em casa mesmo? – Shouji perguntou.

- Tem que estar, ué... – Shikamaru respondeu ao colega.

- Pior pra ele se não estiver, estou louco para arrombar essa porta. – Sasuke completou.

Um frio na espinha sobe no jinchuriki. Não abrir a porta seria com certeza muito pior. Não tinha como fugir dessa dura realidade. A lei de murphy estava perseguindo-o mais do que o perseguiu em todos esses anos e, para piorar, ele não conseguiria sair vivo dessa como conseguiu das outras vezes. O mesmo dá um passo involuntário para trás, esbarrando numa caneca, que cai no chão, revelando a sua presença na cozinha.

- Naruto? Quer abrir logo essa porta?.! – Sasuke fala impacientemente.

Não tinha como esconder-se. O garoto foi até a porta, girando lentamente a maçaneta, abriu e deu de cara com as 3 figuras.

- O-oi, Shikamaru, Shouji, Sasuke-teme... o-o que querem? – Naruto fala nervoso.

- Viemos aqui para saber o por que de você não estar indo nos treinos nesses dias... – Shikamaru falou.

- Erm... eu tenho dado preferência em treinar sozinho... – Naruto fala tentando manter-se calmo.

- Isso não faz muito seu estilo, dobe... - ¬¬

- Treinar com pessoas insuportáveis também não faz muito meu estilo, teme... - ¬¬

- Ow, você acha Sakura insuportável? – Sasuke perguntou fitando-o, o que o deixou receoso.

- Erm... bem... "ela em si não é... mas os carinhos que ela faz deixa qualquer um doido..." – o loiro pensou sem jeito.

- Não vai responder, dobe? - ¬¬

- Parem com essa discussão... Naruto, serei sincero com você... – Shikamaru começou dando uma pausa, o que fez o jinchuriki ficar mais nervoso do que já estava. – As garotas não comparecem ao treino há algum tempo, não apenas nos treinos, não temos visto nenhuma sequer nesses dias e esse sumiço coincide com o **seu** sumiço...

- N-nani? – o garoto gaguejou.

- Estamos desconfiando que você saiba de alguma coisa ou que esteja envolvido com o sumiço das garotas... – Shikamaru completou.

- E se você tiver envolvido, você contemplará o inferno mais cedo... – Sasuke completou.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Se Sasuke-kun fizer alguma coisa com Naruto-kun, quem vai contemplar o inferno mais cedo é ele... – Sakura disse sussurrando.

- Também espero que o Shikamaru não faça nada. Se ele por acaso usar a inteligência dele pra fazer alguma coisa contra o Naruto-kun, ele vai perder o cérebro... – Ino comentou no mesmo tom.

- Sakura, afaste-se um pouco, está muito apertado... – Tenten pediu num sussurro.

- Hai, hai. – Sakura se afasta.

- Sakura-chan... meu pé... – Hinata fala no mesmo tom.

- Gomen, Hinata-chan. – Sakura se ajeita novamente, esbarrando na Ino.

- Vaza, Sakura- sua testa não cabe aqui! – Ino empurra de leve a rival.

- Vamos fazer silêncio! Os garotos ainda estão conversando! – Tenten sussurrou para as rivais.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Não vai falar nada, Naruto? – Shikamaru insistiu.

- Erm... bem... eu não sei de nada... – o garoto falou meio receoso.

A atenção dos jovens shinobis logo é testada com um barulho que veio de dentro da casa do loiro, o que faz com que os 3 garotos o fitassem, esperando uma resposta.

- Vento... – o garoto falou, nervoso.

- Prove... – Sasuke pediu.

- Bem... sabe... o vento é o ar em movimento...

Sasuke afasta o loiro impaciente, mas antes que o mesmo avançasse para a casa de Naruto, um gato (o mesmo que Naruto encontrou no cap. Anterior) entra na cozinha, esfregando-se nas pernas de Naruto. Os garotos apenas olham o loiro, tentando imaginar o por que daquele gato estar na casa de Naruto.

- Mérilú! Você anda fazendo esses barulhos por aqui, ein? – Naruto fala para o gato, pegando-o no colo.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? – Sasuke pergunta olhando para o animal se acomodando nos braços do jinchuriki.

- Eu não sabia que gostava de gatos, Naruto... – Shikamaru comenta olhando para o animal.

- E não gosta... é idiota demais pra isso... – Sasuke responde a Shikamaru.

- Mérilú não gostou do seu comentário... – u.u – o loiro falou tentando tirar a atenção de Sasuke para dentro de sua casa, mas não consegue.

Sasuke começa a entrar na casa de Naruto e, quando o mesmo foi tentar impedir, Shikamaru impede-o.

- ISSO É INVASÃO DE PRIVACIDADE! EU NÃO DEI PERMISSÃO PARA VOCÊ ENTRAR, TEME!

- Oi, não fique nervoso... – Shikamaru pede.

- NÃO FOI A SUA CASA QUE FOI INVADIDA MESMO, NÉ?

Sasuke procura, em todos os cômodos, algum vestígio estranho que pudesse dar alguma informação se ele tinha algo a ver ou não com o sumiço das garotas. Chega no quarto do loiro. A porta estava fechada. Sasuke sorri vitorioso, aquele era o único cômodo que não havia visto na casa, então seria provável que, se tivesse escondendo algo, seria naquele quarto. O moreno gira lentamente a maçaneta e abre a porta, surpreendendo-se ao entrar no quarto.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO SEI DE NADA! – Naruto respondia já impaciente.

- Isso não é explicação... – Shikamaru para de falar ao ver Sasuke entrando novamente na cozinha e aproximando-se da porta.

- E aí? – Shouji perguntou para o Uchiha.

- Não há nada lá dentro. – Sasuke falou.

- Há! Falei! Eu não sei de nada... que isso sirva de lição para vocês! – Naruto falou zombando dos shinobis.

- Tudo bem... – Shikamariu falou.

- Vamos embora então...- Sasuke disse retirando-se.

Os três garotos haviam saído e Naruto fechou a porta aliviado e curioso. Sasuke não havia encontrado nada na casa? O que as garotas haviam aprontado daquela vez?

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Será que ele já foi? – Tenten pergunta sussurrando.

- Deve ter ido, tudo ficou em silêncio do nada... – Ino comentou.

- Hum... alguém soltou um pum... – Sakura falou se debatendo um pouco.

- Não tinha hora melhor para fazer isso... – Ino comentou meio irritada.

- Sabia que esse ventinho quente na minha perna era alguma coisa errada... – Tenten continuou.

- Vamos sair... tá muito abafado aqui dentro... – Hinata falou.

Derrepente o armário se abre, revelando a figura do jinchuriki.

- Nani?.! – o garoto chocou-se ao ver as garotas amontoadas dentro do armário.

- É muito vantajoso ter um armário grande... – Hinata falou.

- Meu armário não é grande... vocês é que são pequenas... – Naruto falava ainda espantado com a situação das garotas.

- Ah, Naruto-kuun! Conseguiu se livrar dos garotos! - ;D – Sakura falou abraçando-o.

- Agora a gente tem que comemorar! – Ino falou abraçando o braço do loiro.

- Que ótimo, onde está a bebida? – Tenten perguntou.

- E-eu não bebo... – Naruto falou estragando o prazer das garotas.

- Aqui não tem bebidas, mas eu trouxe chantilly de casa para fazer os doces do café da manhã... – Hinata falou.

- Hum... chantilly... – Ino olha o loiro maldosamente.

- O-oi... denovo não, certo? – Naruto falou afastando delicadamente as garotas de perto de si.

- "Bem, pelo menos elas estão vestidas agora..." – o garoto pensou.

- Nossa tá calor aqui... – Tenten disse tirando a blusa.

- OI! "Só foi eu pensar!" – O garoto tentou impedir que Tenten tirasse a blusa.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, queremos ficar à vontade... – Sakura disse ameaçando tirar a roupa.

- VOCÊS PODEM FAZER ISSO SEM TIRAR A ROUPA PELO AMOR DE DEUS!.!.!

- Então você vai ter que ficar à vontade, Naruto... – Ino disse puxando-o.

- Não! Eu não quero tirar a roupa! Estou com frio! – Naruto falou e Hinata direcionou-se à janela, abrindo as cortinas e mostrando um dia ensolarado.

- Frio, né? – Tenten comentou.

- É! Estou doente! – Naruto falou fingindo um espirro.

- Então vamos cuidar de você! – Sakura falou abraçando-o novamente.

- Para aliviar febre, costuma-se dar banho no doente... – Hinata comentou.

- Ótima idéia! – Ino disse agarrando-o junto com a rival.

- OI! DAR BANHO NÃO!.!.!

- Mas vamos tomar banho junto com você, Naruto-kun... – Sakura falou e de imediato a hemorragia nasal voltou.

- Sakura-chan, dê uma mãozinha! – Tenten disse ao puxar o Naruto para o banheiro.

- OI, NÃO! ESPEREM! ERA MENTIRA!.! – Naruto disse segurando na porta do armário.

- Vamos, Naruto-kuunn! – Sakura começou a puxá-lo juntamente com as outras garotas e parte da calça de Naruto rasgou-se.

- NÃO! ESPEREM! EU NÃO ESTOU DOENTE, DATTEBAYO!.!.!.!

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap.! To esperando as reviews, ok? Não custa nada e é super-rápido você comentar! **

**:D**


	5. Uma nova missão

**Uma Nova Missão**

**Pronto, mais um cap. pra vocês! Demorou pra sair a criatividade, mas saiu... xD Quero agradecer às reviews! Espero que gostem do cap. de hoje!**

**Para aqueles que não mandaram review... mande, please! ç.ç Fará uma pobre escritora muito feliz... xD**

**Boa leitura!**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Naruto caminhava rápido para uma área de treino mais afastado. Havia conseguido se livrar dessa nova invenção das garotas: Tomar banho junto com Naruto. Não que isso fosse uma má idéia, na verdade, era até boa, mas não naquela situação, não naquela hora, aliás, pensando melhor, não seria uma idéia tão boa assim tomar banho junto com elas, iria fazer uma besteira com toda certeza e besteira era algo que Naruto não queria fazer. Já ia ser taxado de culpado por **elas**estarem constantemente na sua casa. Ninguém iria acreditar que o loiro era uma vítima, afinal, um homem com 4 lindas mulheres na sua casa não tinha nada de vítima, e se caso fosse, seria algo bom para qualquer homem, mas não pra Naruto, não por ele não querer, mas por quem elas são. Não valeria à pena a diversão se o castigo fosse apanhar de 3 shinobis no mínimo... sem contar com os familiares das garotas, senseis e até mesmo Tsunade... não valeria à pena mesmo.

- "A sorte maior é que não precisei sair nu..." – Naruto pensou ao chegar no lugar onde queria treinar.

- Yo, Naruto. – Kakashi fala lendo o seu livro num galho da árvore próxima do jinchuriki.

- Kakashi-sensei, o que faz aqui? – Naruto pergunta olhando para o homem sentado no galho.

- Estava te procurando, Tsunade-sama está chamando...

- Ah... eu vou lá... – Naruto caminhou meio triste.

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Não tive tempo de treinar...

- Você vai fazer coisa melhor. Tsunade te dará missão.

- Ah... melhor, né? Depende desse contexto "melhor", porque a última... - ¬¬

- Bem... eu posso dizer que foi melhor, não é sempre que sou enviado numa missão com 4 mulheres lindas... – Kakashi disse.

- Não é a sua cabeça que vai estar premiada mesmo, né? - ¬¬

- Hum... eu analisaria a situação, se elas valessem mais à pena do que a premiação da minha cabeça, eu daria um jeito depois... – n.n

- Kakashi-sensei encara as coisas como se elas fossem simples.

- E são, quem complica é você.

- Você não está na minha pele pra saber...

- Se eu tivesse, eu seria o cara mais feliz do mundo... – n.n

Naruto olha para o sensei, desconfiado.

- Vou indo... até mais.

- OI!

O homem de cabelos prateados sumiu tão repentinamente quanto apareceu.

- "Kakashi-sensei sempre me impressiona..."

O loiro continua seu caminho.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Naruto-kun vai pra missão?.! – Ino perguntou animada.

- Vai sim. – Tsunade falou escrevendo algumas coisas no papel.

Batem na porta da sala da Hokage.

- Entre. – Tsunade fala firmemente.

O jinchuriki entra dando de cara com todas as garotas olhando-o. Naruto sente um grande frio na espinha, anda de ré, mas antes que fechasse a porta, Tsunade interfere.

- Para aonde pensa que vai, Naruto?

- Eu... bem... – o garoto fala receoso.

- Tenho missão para você, entre. – Tsunade ordenou.

O loiro obedeceu, fechando a porta logo em seguida e ficando perto das garotas, Tenten abraça seu braço e sorri, deixando o garoto mais sem graça ainda. Ino faz a mesma coisa, irritando Sakura.

- Não é hora pra disputas... – Hinata comentou sussurrando para as amigas.

- Vão escutar ou vão ficar agarrando Naruto? - ¬¬" – Tsunade pergunta impaciente.

- Não pode fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo? – Ino perguntou.

- Não... – Naruto respondeu.

- Ah, por que não, Naruto-kun? – Sakura perguntou.

- Vai ser difícil prestar atenção com vocês... assim... – x.x" – Naruto fala em baixo tom para que não chegasse aos ouvidos da Hokage.

- Depois vocês terão tempo de sobra. Agora escutem... – Tsunade começa.

- Não dê idéias, vovó-Tsunade... não dê idéias, pelo amor de deus... – Naruto fala.

- Cale a boca... - ¬¬ - Tsunade continua. – Próximo à vila da cachoeira há um vilarejo, a filha do líder desse vilarejo foi raptada e está de refém com alguns bandidos. O que nos foi passado é que eles são shinobis renegados de outras vilas, mas não sabem informar quem são e em quantos estão. O objetivo de vocês é darem assistência às pessoas, pois, além do rapto, houve uma grande luta e tem muitos feridos, devolver a garota para o vilarejo e trazer os responsáveis para Konoha. Vocês partirão imediatamente.

- Espero que essa missão seja melhor do que a última... - ¬¬ - Naruto resmungou.

- Espero que você faça seu trabalho sem reclamar senão vai ficar incapacitado por um mês... - ¬¬ - Tsunade retruca.

- O que seria uma grande vantagem para nós... - ;D - Ino comentou.

- Eu incapacitaria vocês todas também! - Tsunade colocou, deixando as garotas cabisbaixas.

- Mas, Tsunade-sensei... – Sakura começa, mas é impedida por Tsunade.

- Ainda não terminei... Ino, você sabe jutsus medicinais, ficará dando assistência para as pessoas do vilarejo. Tenten, você ficará vigiando a entrada da vila. Hinata usará o byakugan para localizar a garota e ver quantos shinobis a fazem de refém, você vai resgatar diretamente a garota. Naruto e Sakura vão dar cobertura à Hinata e vão lutar diretamente contra esses shinobis. Estão liberados.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Eu poderia lutar ao lado do Naruto-kun, sou muito mais habilidosa do que você, testuda... – Ino reclamava, pulando de galho em galho.

- Há, Tsunade-sensei conhece melhor do que você as minhas habilidades como kunoichi, eu mereço ficar perto do Naruto-kun, porquinha... – Sakura zombava, seguindo a rival.

- Chega, chega... – Naruto continuou. – Não é hora para discussões, temos que nos concentrar na missão "espero eu que seja melhor do que a anterior...".

- Hinata, vê alguma coisa estranha? – Tenten pergunta.

- Não. O vilarejo ainda está longe... ah, espere... – a hyuuga faz um pequeno esforço – Vejo um pequeno vilarejo, temos que nos apressar, tem dois shinobis atacando a vila.

Um senhor ajoelha-se diante de um shinobi vestido de preto, mascarado.

- Por favor, pagaremos qualquer preço, mas não mate minha filha, deixe as pessoas em paz... – o senhor implorava.

- Passe metade do dinheiro agora então... – o shinobi apontava a katana pro senhor.

- Eu d-darei, só espere, eu posso...

- NÃO TENHO TEMPO PARA ESPERAR!

- Nada da grana, lobo preto? – o outro shinobi, vestido de marrom, falava.

- Esse velho está enrolando...

- Vamos dar uma força... – o Shinobi marrom começou a destruir várias coisas do vilarejo e atacar pessoas.

Um barulho estrondoso toma conta do local. Sakura parte o chão com um soco, fazendo com que o shinobi marrom parasse com tudo que estava fazendo.

- Já está na hora de acabar com a palhaçada... – Sakura começou.

- Ou começar... – o shinobi marrom ia fugir, mas Naruto o segura pela gola da camisa e golpeia-o, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse inconsciente.

- Menos um. – Naruto fala.

O shinobi vestido de preto estava cercado por Hinata e Tenten. Ino começou a dar assistência para as pessoas do vilarejo. Tenten agarra o shinobi preto pelo colarinho.

- Vocês se escondem aonde? – Tenten perguntou.

- Como se eu fosse falar...

- Como se eu fosse deixar você vivo e sorridente se caso você não falar... - ¬¬

- Tenten, segure-o firme. – Ino pediu.

Ino coloca a mão na cabeça do ninja e uma luz verde começa a sair da sua mão, deixando-o semi-consciente.

- Onde fica o seu esconderijo? – Ino perguntou.

- Ao norte... perto da vila da cachoeira... – o ninja murmurou.

- Lugar bem escolhido... – Sakura comentou.

- Vamos. Se eles sentirem a demora desses dois, podem matar a garota. – Naruto fala indo na frente. A hyuuga ativa o seu doujutsu e, juntamente com Sakura, começa a seguir o jinchuriki na direção que o mesmo havia determinado.

- Estamos chegando... – Hinata falou.

- Ótimo... faz muito tempo que não treino, preciso desenferujar. – Sakura disse estralando os dedos.

- Oi, não se empolgue tanto, o principal é dar cobertura à Hinata-chan... você pode usá-los como saco de pancada depois que Hinata-chan conseguir pegar a garota. – Naruto falou.

- Estou empolgada mesmo assim... – Sakura disse olhando o loiro.

- Com essa cara você tá dizendo que tá empolgada com outra coisa... – Naruto começou a saltar um pouco mais distante de Sakura.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, fique aqui do meu ladinho, vai... – Sakura disse seguindo-o.

- É aqui, Naruto-kun... – Hinata disse diminuindo a velocidade e parando num dos galhos.

- Consegue ver alguma coisa a mais? – Naruto pergunta.

- H-hai... tem alguns ninjas guardando a porta, mas dentro tem mais... parece uma ser organização.

- Isso parece é com um hotel... – Sakura comentou.

Naruto pega a foto da garota e dá pra Hinata.

- Veja se a encontra. – Naruto fala prestando atenção no movimento do local.

- Ela... está num tipo de sala. Está sendo bem vigiado, no geral, não tem muitos shinobis. Fica no segundo andar. – Hinata responde.

- Então vamos... – Sakura entrega microfones a cada um.

Os 3 se aproximam da entrada do local.

- Eu cuidarei desses caras que estão na porta. Vocês vão entrando, quando eu terminar aqui, irei até vocês. – Naruto falou.

- Não seja... barulhento... Naruto-kun... – n.n – Sakura disse se posicionando juntamente com Hinata.

- Hai... - ¬¬" – Naruto responde não gostando muito do que a companheira disse.

- B-boa sorte... – Hinata disse. O jinchuriki agradeceu com um gesto rápido da cabeça e seguiu, fazendo kage bushins e derrubando todos os vigias que encontrava.

- É agora... – Hinata seguiu junto com Sakura até a entrada do local.

Ao entrarem esconderam-se atrás de um balcão. A hyuuga mantinha seu doujutsu ativado.

- Naruto-kun está vindo.- a Hyuuga disse.

- Ótimo... e a garota? – Sakura perguntou sussurrando.

- Para chegarmos até a sala, teremos que passar por mais vigias... eu te guiarei pelo microfone... pode ir, Sakura-chan.

Sakura foi derrubando todos os ninjas que a hyuuga ia indicando. Naruto chega, se colocando ao lado da hyuuga.

- Naruto-kun, temos que ser rápidos... tem mais shinobis chegando aqui... – Hinata falou.

- Sakura conseguiu derrubar todos os vigias daqui?

- Hai!

Os dois seguiram até a porta que dava para onde a garota estava presa.

- Depois dessa porta há um corredor, mas está livre. Os shinobis estão na porta, Naruto-kun. – Hinata falou;

- Hai, vá e pegue a garota, Sakura e eu ficaremos aqui de guarda.

Hinata entrou, deixando Naruto e Sakura de vigia do local. Sakura olha o loiro com interesse. Naruto não prestava atenção, mas isso foi revertido com o toque da garota em seu braço. O jinchuriki ficou a garota e uma grande gota surgiu na sua cabeça ao ver a expressão convidativa da garota para ele.

- Oi, Sakura-chan...

- Naruto-kun! Finalmente à sós! – Sakura agarra o loiro, mas ele a segura levemente para que a mesma não passasse dos limites.

- Sakura-chan! Espere!

- Naruto-kun, eu esperei muito por esse momento! – a garota tentava abraçá-lo.

- Não, Sakura-chan! Tem um monte de ninjas lá fora!

- Isso deixa a situação mais... perigosa...

- Por isso que não é uma boa idéia...

- Mas eu sempre quis, Naruto-kun... isso é tão... excitante! – Sakura diz e Naruto cora imediatamente.

- Me agarrar com um grande grupo de shinobis lá fora é... excitante?

- É claro, você não gosta de adrenalina, né? – Sakura pergunta se aproximando do loiro.

- Não dessa maneira... Sakura-chan... agora não... - x.x"

- Ah, Naruto-kun... eu to muito afim... – a garota o agarra, Naruto a afasta.

- Sakura-chan! Agora não! – o garoto tentava pará-la, mas a mesma já estava agarrada ao pescoço dele, beijando o de forma carinhosa.

- Sakura-chan... pare com isso, temos que nos concentrar na missão!

- Mas minha missão também é o Naruto-kun...

Naruto afasta delicadamente a garota, estava completamente vermelho.

- Sakura-chan, me escute...

Naruto escuta alguns passos, mas o fato de Naruto ter parado por um momento, fez Sakura começar novamente com os carinhos no loiro.

- Oi, espere!

Por mais que o rapaz falasse, a garota não lhe dava ouvidos, beijava o rosto e o agarrava à medida que ele parava para escutar os passos.

- Sakura-chan!

Naruto puxa Sakura para ficarem atrás de uma parede. Os shinobis viraram o corredor um pouco antes, não chegando a vê-los.

- Naruto-kuun... isso foi tão...

- Sakura-chan, controle-se... "se não eu vou acabar fazendo uma besteira aqui!"

- Ah, Naruto-kun tem que relaxar...

- Você quer que eu relaxe com você me molestando? "Por que será que ela fala isso sempre nos momentos que **não tem como** relaxar..." – ¬¬"

- Como se você não gostasse de ser molestado... – a garota falou fazendo cara de santa.

- "Gostar eu gosto, mas no dia que o seu pai souber eu viro lingüiça... e o Sasuke-teme vai me colocar pra ser lance daquela cobra ridícula dele... no bom sentido, claro..."

Hinata aparece com a garota nas costas. Naruto sai de trás da parede junto com Sakura e a mesma fica olhando Naruto.

- Naruto-kun... tá tudo bem? Você está tão vermelho...

- "Não, não está nada bem..." Está sim, Hinata-chan... vamos, temos que sair daqui... opa, quero dizer, vocês vão na frente e eu cuido dos shinobis lá fora...

- Hai. – Hinata disse.

- Sakura-chan. Vá até o vilarejo com Hinata, dê cobertura à ela e depois venha com Tenten para que possamos amarrar todos esses shinobis.

Os shinobis que haviam passado perto do corredor tinham encontrado Naruto, o mesmo espancou os quatro.

- Ui... – Sakura murmurou.

- Naruto-kun está com raiva? – Hinata perguntou.

- "Só quero descarregar a energia em excesso... se não vou querer descarregar de outros modos..." Não, não... é porque eu vi que eles eram muito poderosos... só isso. – Naruto disse amarrando-os.

- Ow... – Sakura ainda murmurava admirada.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- TENTEEN, TRAGA MAIS ÁGUA! – Ino gritava para a companheira que estava meio distante.

- JÁ ESTOU INDO!

Tente ajudava a colocar os feridos num local adequado. A garota de cabelos achocolatados coloca um balde para que enchesse de água enquanto olhava para o horizonte, buscando alguma pista dos 3 companheiros que haviam partido. O balde enche e Tenten leva-o para Ino, que estava cuidando das outras pessoas feridas.

- Faltam pouco agora. – Ino falou molhando um pano e limpando a ferida de um homem inconsciente.

- Eles estão demorando... – Tenten comentou.

- Ah, todos estão bem, Naruto-kun está lá.

Logo Tenten vê as duas kunoichis se aproximarem do vilarejo. A garota corre em direção a elas, ajudando Hinata com a garota que havia sido seqüestrada.

- Tenten, temos que ir até Naruto-kun, ele está precisando de ajuda para amarrar os shinobis. – Sakura falou.

- Eu levarei a garota até Ino... vou enviar um recado para a Hokage-sama... – Hinata falou indo até Ino.

- Vamos, Tenten-chan!

- Hai!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Vocês fizeram uma ótima missão... estão de parabéns. – Tsunade falava aos 5 que estavam na sua frente.

- Naruto, você ganhou um reconhecimento a mais... – Tsunade continuou.

- Nani? – o garoto perguntou.

- Vocês agora serão um esquadrão ANBU especial e você foi premiado com a liderança... – n.n – Tsunade falou e o garoto ficou estático.

- "Eu... não... acredito..." – o garoto pensou.

- Feliz, Naruto-kun? – Hinata perguntou.

- "Vou ter que... agüentar... mais... até... nas missões..." – X.X

- Naruto-kun? O que você tem? – Tenten perguntou.

- Eu... – o garoto murmurou, sem voz.

- Naruto-kun... – Ino tocou no braço do garoto e a Yamanaka se assusta imediatamente com a reação do loiro.

- AHHHH!.!.!.!.!.! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS DATTEBAYO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! – o garoto sai correndo, derrubando a porta da sala da Hokage, Kakashi, que estava passando pelo mesmo corredor, coloca o pé na frente de Naruto, o que o faz cair de cara no chão.

- Oh, sempre quis fazer isso! – n.n – Kakashi fala vendo Naruto esticado no chão, desmaiado.

Todas ficaram olhando a situação com cara de espantada. As 4 kunoichis olham para Tsunade.

- Naruto está precisando de um psicólogo... e com urgência... aliás, o que vocês andam fazendo com ele? – Tsunade comenta.


	6. Naruto inala o pó

**Naruto inala o pó**

**Mais um cap... xD **

**Bem, esse não ficou tão bom, mas ele serviu mais de engate para o próximo capítulo. E é o que muitos estão esperando. Coitado do Naruto-kun... xD Tem muita coisa pra ser resolvida, mais agora que ele inalou o pó...**

**Quero agradecer as reviews e lembrá-los que não terá hentai a todo vapor não terá, mas ele ficará apenas entrelinhas, ok? **

**Peço àqueles que não mandaram review para que mandem, please! ç.ç Isso me estimula muito!.! Àqueles que enviaram, continuem enviando, pois me estimula tbm! **

**Boa leitura! xD**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

- Naruto-kuunn, vamos por favor! – Tenten puxava o loiro.

- EU NÃO VOU! JÁ DISSE QUE VOU TREINAR DATTEBAYO!

- Mas não custa nada o Naruto-kun ir! Depois você treina! – Ino começou a ajudar Tenten.

Naruto estava segurando-se pela janela, as garotas insistiam em ficar puxando-o, porém, força de vontade nunca faltou no jinchuriki e ele continuava se segurando. Hinata entra no quarto e vê toda a cena, aproxima-se das garotas e tenta conter a situação.

- Vocês vão machucar o Naruto-kun!

- Outra calça vai pro lixo novamente! – Falou o garoto se referindo a ultima calça dele que elas rasgaram.

- Opa, quanto menos roupa, melhor... - ;D – Tenten disse piscando pro garoto.

- Não são vocês que andarão sem roupa por aí mesmo... - ¬¬" – Naruto ainda se segurava.

- Esqueça a calça, Naruto-kun! Venha com a gente!.! – Ino o puxava com mais intensidade.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO IREI PARA AS TERMAIS COM VOCÊS, DATTEBAYO!.!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

A garota de cabelos rosados andava entre uma prateleira e outra.

- Hum... onde estão as frutas? – Sakura perguntava para si mesma, continuando a sua caminhada pelo mercado.

As garotas haviam abusado do jinchuriki naqueles dias. Além de tomarem sua casa e ele mesmo, desfrutavam de tudo que lá tinham e não era apenas do mesmo e do conforto do seu pequeno apartamento. A garota de cabelos rosados resolveu então sair, de modo que Naruto não soubesse para aonde ela iria, e fazer essas compras, já que se o mesmo descobrisse não iria aceitar.

- Achei! – a garota exclama e se aproxima das frutas.

O uchiha estava passando perto do mercado, ao encontro dos garotos para dar início ao seu treinamento diário, quando vê Sakura olhando, animada, as frutas. O moreno fica observando-a. Ela estava... diferente... talvez seja o cabelo, talvez fosse a roupa... talvez fosse porque não a via há um tempo... ele não sabia dizer, mas tinha algo diferente na garota de cabelos róseos naquele dia. Sasuke vai até ela. Sakura vira-se e dá de cara com o moreno.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, quanto tempo... – n.n

- É... principalmente da sua parte... onde esteve nesse tempo? – o moreno pergunta com o ar frio de sempre.

- Digamos que eu estou de férias... – n.n

- E tem deixado até de treinar?

- Estou de férias disso também...

- Hum. Vai acabar enferrujando... – Sasuke fala fitando a garota.

- Com isso você não precisa se preocupar. Bem, tenho que ir agora.

- Para aonde vai?

- Tenho meus afazeres... – n.n

- SASUKE, VOCÊ NÃO VEM TREINAR? – Rock Lee gritava do lado de fora, fazendo com que o garoto olhasse por um momento.

- "Baka, num é hora pra me chamar..." - ¬¬" – O garoto pensou e retornou a dar atenção à Sakura, que já não estava mais lá.

- "Merda..." - -.-"

- Sasuke, você não me respondeu...

Sasuke dá um cascudo em Rock Lee.

- O que eu fiz?.!

- Nada... você não fez nada...

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

A garota de cabelos rosados abre a porta do apartamento.

- Voltei! – Sakura fala.

- Ah, Sakura-chan... estávamos te esperando. – Hinata comenta indo até a porta.

- Hum... para aonde você vai? – Sakura pergunta olhando a hyuuga.

- Nós vamos para as termais! – Ino grita e continua – Testuda, já que você tem o dom da força masculina, dá pra me ajudar?.!

Sakura vai até o quarto, de onde escutava a voz da rival e vê Naruto amarrado.

- Amo quando vejo Naruto-kun quietinho... - ;D – Sakura fala piscando para o loiro.

- Você é masoquista... - -.-" – o garoto murmura.

- Por que amarraram o Naruto-kun? – Sakura perguntou para Tenten.

- É porque ele precisa de estímulo para ir para as termais... – Tenten respondeu.

- Eu... não quero ir para as termais... "Eu não agüento mais essa vida... agora elas querem que eu vá para as termais... logo para as termais... eu vou morrer se..." – Naruto murmurou novamente.

- Não vai ser ruim, Naruto-kun... – Hinata fala sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

- "Eu sei... vai ser... muito bom... por isso que eu não posso ir..." – o loiro fica cabisbaixo.

- Dê uma ajudinha, testuda. – Ino falava.

- Claro, porca... - ;D – Sakura falava.

- Oi, o que vocês... – Naruto vê a garota de cabelos róseos se aproximar e simplesmente o pega no colo.

- OI! Me coloca na cama, Sakura-chan!

- Tem que ficar caladinho, Naruto-kun... – n.n – Tenten tapa a boca de Naruto com uma fita.

- "Até quando vai durar essa vida, dattebayo..." – x.x – o garoto pensava.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

As garotas conversavam felizes enquanto se aproximavam das fontes termais. Elas pararam na recepção, cumprimentando os recepcionistas e entrando no local.

- Essa é a maior mercadoria que eu vi na mão de uma mulher... – um homem comentou ao ver Sakura carregando Naruto.

- "Mercadoria é a mãe..." - ¬¬" – Naruto pensou.

Naruto não sabia mais o que fazer. As garotas estavam abusando, levá-lo amarrado e amordaçado era demais para um homem como ele, o grande Uzumaki Naruto, o futuro Hokage, o futuro grande líder da vila da folha! Não poderia ser rebaixado àquele nível, ou extremamente exaltado, levando em consideração que as garotas queriam tanto cuidar do jinchuriki que conseguiam fazer mais do que esse papel, alías, era exatamente isso que elas queriam, e isso estava assustando o loiro... o grande futuro líder da vila da folha. Ele não sabia até aonde iria a criatividade das garotas e não queria estar presente nas suas artes e muito menos servir-lhes de cobaia, que era exatamente o que estava acontecendo todo esse tempo.

As garotas caminham até o vestiário e Naruto começa a desconfiar.

- "Não... mentira que elas vão se trocar na minha frente denovo, dattebayo..." – o rapaz pensa.

As garotas entram no vestiário, o que faz Naruto ficar se debatendo nas costas de Sakura.

- Naruto-kun, o que foi? – Sakura pergunta.

- HUM, HUM, HUMM!.!.! – Naruto tenta falar.

- Ahh, tudo bem, quando a gente estiver se trocando a gente aproveita e te ajuda a se trocar também... – ;D – Ino disse ao loiro.

- HUUM! HUM, HUM HUM!.!.!

- Oh, Naruto-kun está com pressa de se trocar... – xD – Hinata comenta.

- Então vamos agilizando! – Tenten disse.

-HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!.! HUM... HUM HUM!.!.!.! "Elas vão tirar minha roupa denovo, essa não é a minha maior preocupação, dattebayo..." – X.X#

As garotas estavam começando a se trocar quando uma moça entra no vestiário com um papel na mão, mas pára ao ver Naruto amarrado, amordaçado no chão, Hinata estava confortando-o, ou tentando pelo menos.

- Erm... homens não entram no vestiário... – a moça disse olhando-o impressionada.

- "Salvo por outra mulher..." – x.x" – o garoto pensa.

- Algum problema, senhorita? – ¬¬ - Ino perguntou.

- Oh, vocês são Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata? – a moça perguntou desviando a sua atenção para as garotas.

- Hai. – Tenten respondeu aproximando-se da mesma.

- A Hokage-sama mandou isso para vocês. – a moça entrega para Tenten um papel dobrado.

- Com licença... – a garota se retira, olhando para Naruto.

Tenten começa a ler o papel.

- O que diz aí? – Sakura perguntou.

- Tsunade-sama está avisando que hoje terá um festival e...

- Oh, finalmente algo interessante vai acontecer... – Ino fala olhando para Naruto, que se encolhe no chão.

- Ela também está nos chamando para ir agora ao encontro dela. – Tenten continuou.

- Que estranho... – Hinata comentou.

- O banho vai ter que ficar pra depois... que peninha... – Sakura comentou desamarrando Naruto, que tira a venda da boca imediatamente.

- "Salvo pela vovó-Tsunade..." – o loiro olha as garotas e, dando preferência por falar nada, ele ia se retirar.

- Você também está sendo chamado, Naruto-kun... – n.n – Tenten completou antes que o loiro pudesse sair, o garoto pára, cabisbaixo.

- E eu achando que poderia ia ter um tempo para ficar mais calmo... – x.x"

- Disse alguma coisa, Naruto-kun... – Hinata perguntou.

- Não... não disse nada... – x.x"

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Então, vovó-Tsunade, por que eu tive que vir também? – o loiro perguntou.

Tsunade estava caminhando pelo corredor do hospital, com uns papéis nas mãos.

- Os médicos descobriram um efeito colateral sério no pó que as garotas inalaram. Eu pedi para que elas viessem para que fosse coletado amostras de sangue e fosse detectado alguma reação perigosa, mas estou vendo algo muito mais interessante... – Tsunade fala entrando dentro de uma sala.

- Nani? O que está vendo aí?.!

- Praticamente não tem droga na corrente sanguínea das garotas...

- E... o que isso quer dizer? – o garoto perguntou já preocupado.

- Significa que se elas ainda estão agindo como estão agindo, não é mais por causa da droga...

O garoto fica olhando petricifado.

- Não me diga que...

- É... elas gostam de você mesmo... - n.n

- Eu... não... acredito que eu... – o garoto gaguejava.

- É... não tem mais prazo pra você aturar elas... – xD

Naruto vira-se para sair da sala, porém, a porta havia sido trancada pela Hokage, Naruto vira-se lentamente.

- O que significa isso? - ¬¬" – Naruto pergunta.

- Bem... estou interessada em investigar mais a fundo os efeitos psicológicos da droga... – Naruto fica fitando, já entendendo o recado, a Hokage continua. – Você foi escolhido para ser a minha cobaia! – n.n

- NANI?.! POR QUE EU? POR QUE NÃO USA AQUELE TEME!.? – Naruto gritava tentando abrir a porta.

- Você é o que mais está precisando de tratamento psicológico... está estressado...

- EU NÃO ESTOU ESTRESSADO!.!

- Não, nem um pouco... bem... venha logo, estou com pressa.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE PÓ, DATTEBAYO!.!.!.!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

As garotas caminhavam até a sala onde Tsunade havia combinado.

- O que será que aconteceu com Naruto-kun? – Hinata perguntava.

- Eu vi Tsunade-sensei levando-o para algum canto, mas ela não me disse o que iria fazer. – Sakura reponde a hyuuga.

- Ah ele deve tá bem. Temos que nos preparar para o festival! – Ino falava animada.

- Qual é a sala mesmo, Sakura-chan? – Tenten pergunta.

- É essa. – Sakura pára na porta e a abre lentamente.

Tsunade estava à espera das garotas.

- Tsunade-sensei... – Sakura vê Naruto estirado no meio da sala, estava todo branco, como se tivessem tacado farinha no loiro. Sakura continua. – O que aconteceu com Naruto-kun?

- Ele está bem. Levem-no para casa, ele tem que descansar bastante. – Tsunade fala.

- Hokage-sama... exagerou com o Naruto-kun... – Hinata fala aproximando-se do garoto.

- Melhor que cuidamos dele. - ;D – Ino falava ajudando a Hyuuga.

- Bom proveito. Ele é todo de vocês... – Tsunade se retira.

- Pelo menos vai ficar mais fácil carregá-lo... – Tenten disse.

- Mas acordar... – Sakura disse meio cabisbaixa.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

O jinchuriki acorda sentindo algo molhado no rosto, uma sensação boa até. Estava com uma leve dor de cabeça, mas nada que o incomodasse tanto, queria se levantar, queria tentar lembrar do que havia acontecido. O loiro abre lentamente os olhos, dando de cara com 4 rostos olhando-o preocupados.

- Naruto-kun! – Hinata fala.

- Está tudo bem? – Ino pergunta tirando o pano úmido do rosto do rapaz.

- Hum... – o garoto murmura, tentando falar algo.

O loiro ajeita-se na cama, tentando ficar sentado de modo que não incomodasse as garotas. Hinata o ajuda, Tenten coloca um travesseiro nas costas do loiro.

- O que aconteceu? – o garoto pergunta esfregando os olhos.

- Você estava conversando com Tsunade-sensei e quando vimos, o Naruto-kun já estava estirado no chão... – Sakura respondeu.

- Lembrei... droga, vovó-Tsunade, eu vou falar com ela!.! – o garoto tenta se levantar, mas a dor de cabeça o impede de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Droga... – ele murmura.

- Descanse, Naruto-kun... ainda é cedo... – Tenten fala acomodando-o novamente na cama.

- Hai... – o garoto fala se dando conta da situação.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura e Ino estavam à vontade, usando roupas um tanto curtas. A hemorragia nasal ataca o jinchuriki.

- N-nani? – x.x" – o garoto limpa o sangue com o braço.

- Naruto-kun, está tudo bem? – Ino pergunta.

- Erm... bem... – o garoto se olha e continua. – Por que tiraram a minha roupa?.!

- Naruto-kun estava sujinho... – Hinata fala.

- V-vocês me limparam?.! – veio em mente a cena das garotas limpando o corpo de Naruto e a hemorragia volta com intensidade.

- Calma, Naruto-kun. – Sakura diz limpando o sangue do garoto com um pano, o garoto cora e se coloca de pé, apesar da dificuldade.

- O-olha... bem... eu... "Droga, o que está acontecendo comigo, afinal?.!"

- Naruto-kun está bem? Você está bem vermelho... – Tenten disse.

- Estou! Bem... "Droga eu não posso mais... eu vou fazer besteira!" Erm... vai ter festival, né?.! – o garoto colocou.

- É mesmo! – Ino falou animada.

- Eu já tinha esquecido... – Sakura fala.

- Se vocês não se arrumarem agora não vai dar tempo... – o garoto falou, tentando enrolar as garotas.

- Mas o Naruto-kun também tem que se arrumar... – Hinata disse.

- Nós ajudaremos... – Tenten disse.

- "Merda! Não dá pra eu ver elas se trocarem e elas também não podem me vestir!" Não, bem, eu já tenho a roupa planejada! – Naruto vai rapidamente ao armário, pegando qualquer roupa e vestindo rapidamente. As garotas ficam olhando-o impressionadas. O que estava acontecendo com o jinchuriki afinal? Ele não estava estressado, mas parecia mais nervoso, parecia evitar alguma coisa e as garotas não estavam entendendo bem o que estava acontecendo. O garoto para na frente delas já vestido.

- Estou pronto! – o garoto disse meio nervoso.

- Então vamos nos arrumar também! – Ino disse já tirando a roupa.

- OI, ESPERE! – o garoto disse impedindo que Ino tirasse a roupa.

- Nani? – Ino olhava não entendendo nada.

- E-eu já vou indo... eu quero que seja uma surpresa! É... uma surpresa! Eu vou ao festival e espero vocês lá! – o garoto sai do quarto rapidamente fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Naruto-kun não está bem... – Tenten fala.

- É... só gritou uma vez em 15 minutos, enquanto o normal é ele gritar umas umas 100 vezes... – Ino completou.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado! Não esqueçam as reviews! ç.ç **


	7. Um grande festival

**Um grande festival**

**Terminei cedo esse cap... xD agradeço novamente todas as reviews! Isso me ajuda bastante, vocês não tem idéia! Estou com um resfriado que está me enlouquecendo, parece que a minha inspiração está saindo junto com cada espirro meu, mas não tem problema, resolvi terminar mais um cap pra postá-lo! Ah, eu não dou certeza se vou postar nesse final de semana, já que final de semana eu não tenho tempo pra nada, mas farei o possível, escrevo úm cap no papel e passo pro pc. Enfim, eu vou fazer o possível pra postar os dois cap nesse final de semana.**

**Para aqueles que não mandaram review, AINDA, please, mandem! ç.ç Faça uma "escritora" feliz... xD**

**Boa leitura! **

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

- "O que está acontecendo comigo?" – o garoto se perguntava limpando a hemorragia nasal na pia da cozinha.

Naruto estava nervoso, seu coração batia tão rápido quanto as asas de um beija-flor, sua respiração estava alterada, estava corado, como se tivesse feito uma atividade física intensa. O jinchuriki sente algo roçando nas suas pernas, olha para baixo e vê a gata que havia tomado conta da sua casa tanto quanto as garotas que se arrumavam no quarto.

- Oi... eu queria saber de onde você veio... – o loiro perguntou, recebendo miados como resposta.

- É... você não tem muita coisa a falar... – o garoto falou fazendo carinho na cabeça da gata e indo em direção à porta. A gata o segue e o loiro pára quando ia abrir a porta. Fica observando por um tempo a gata e abre a porta, saindo juntamente com a gata.

- Talvez você seja a melhor companhia para mim no momento... – disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

O festival já havia começado, Jiraya, como sempre, estava tentando coletar seus dados, o loiro apenas observava. Longe dos carinhos das garotas, o jinchuriki havia encontrado um descanso. O sannin olha para Naruto.

- Você parece estar preocupado... – o sannin fala.

- E como eu não estaria? As garotas estão vindo pro festival e os garotos também virão, do jeito que elas são, os garotos vão descobrir tudo na hora... – x.x

- E daí?

- E daí que eu vou apanhar. E eu não fiz nada dattebayo... – x.x"

- Bah, eles não vão bater em você... deveria se alegrar mais e curtir o festival. Aqui algo que vai te ajudar muito... – Jiraya coloca uma garrafa da sakê encima da mesa.

- Eu não quero beber... - ¬¬"

- Que isso, é tão bom... - ;D

- É bom pra revelar tudo... - ¬¬

- Os garotos possivelmente estão bebendo também... – Jiraya fala tentando confortar o loiro.

- Como se eu não os conhecesse... - -.-"

- Não os conhece mesmo... relaxe, Naruto... não vai acontecer nada... – o sannin disse.

- O que você sabe? – ¬¬ - o garoto perguntou.

- É muito provável que os garotos nem venham para esse festival... fiquei sabendo que eles estão em missão.

- Nani?.! "Dia de sorte..."

- NARUTO-KUUN! – Ino vem de algum lugar e pula encima do Naruto, ficando sentada no colo do mesmo, o garoto cora imediatamente.

- I-Ino-chan! Não... bem, sente-se aqui... – o garoto fala sem jeito e corado, ajudando a garota a sair de seu colo.

- Pare de ficar fazendo barulho, porca! – Sakura briga com a rival.

- Vaza, testuda, você tá com inveja porque eu sentei no colo do Naruto-kun... – a rival responde.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, procuramos você a festa toda! – Tenten senta no pequeno espaço que tinha entre Jiraya e Naruto, ficando de costas para o sannin.

- N-Naruto-kun, eu comprei um doce muito bom para você... – Hinata disse entregando para o loiro um pequeno pacote.

- "Minha nossa..." – o Sannin olha impressionado Naruto acompanhado pelas garotas, que disputavam a sua atenção.

- Calma, calma... – Naruto falava para Sakura e Ino que estavam quase saindo na porrada.

- SAKÊ! – Ino disse ao ver a garrafa encima da mesa e continua. – Naruto-kun, posso beber um pouquinho do seu sakê? – a loira perguntou fazendo cara de santa.

- Ah, erm... - Naruto murmura, perdido.

O garoto estava com a atenção virada para as garotas, elas estavam lindas naquele final de tarde. Cada uma usando kimono de estilo e cores diferentes, dando características únicas para suas donas. Seus cabelos estavam enfeitados, dando o ar delicado e harmonioso. Ino pega a garrafa de sakê e o toma pelo gargalo.

- Sua caipira... – Sakura fala para a loira.

- Como se você fosse chique demais... – a loira responde.

- Oi, aqui não... – x.x" – Naruto fala.

- Naruto-kun, beba um pouquinho, é bom pra relaxar... - ;D – Ino disse dando a garrafa pra Naruto.

- Vou aproveitar esse festival como nenhum antes! - Tenten pega a outra garrafa e a levanta.

- Opa, vou comprar mais sakê... – Sakura sai.

- Ah... – Hinata tenta falar algo.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan vai trazer pra você também... - ;D – Tenten disse.

- Não exagerem... – Naruto fala.

- Naruto-kun cuida da gente... – Ino disse abraçando o loiro, que cora novamente.

- Eu... bem... é, né... "O que está acontecendo? Eu simplesmente não consigo pedir pra ela parar com isso..." – o garoto pensava.

- "Que vida boa essa do Naruto..." – o sannin pensava e sai repentinamente quando vê uma bela mulher passando.

- Aqui! – Sakura coloca as garrafas de sakê na mesa.

- Diversão! Certo, Hinata-chan? - ;D – Ino perguntou dando uma garrafa de sakê para a hyuuga.

- Hai... – a garota responde.

- "E eu que pensei que a Hinata não fosse disso..." – uma grande gota surge na cabeça do loiro.

- Não vai se divertir com a gente, Naruto-kun? – Sakura perguntou sentando-se no colo do loiro.

- Não, é... sabe... é porque eu não... "Merda, não é pra eu travar agora!" – o garoto cora.

- Não fique com vergonha da gente, Naruto-kun... – Tenten senta-se do outro lado do garoto e abraça o pescoço do jinchuriki.

- H-hai... – o garoto toma coragem e pega a garrafa de sakê.

- "É agora..." – ele coloca um pouco no copo e vira, ficando meio zonzo logo em seguida.

- Há! Eu vou fazer também! – Ino fez a mesma coisa.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

A hokage andava impaciente pelo festival, acompanhada do sannin erótico da vila da folha.

- Eu falei que não era pra deixá-lo sozinho, baka... - ¬¬ - Tsunade falava impacientemente.

- Naruto sabe se cuidar sozinho, além disso, esse é o lugar perfeito para eu coletar meus dados. – o sannin tentava dar alguma desculpa.

- É incrível, você preferiu coletar dados do que ficar de olho no seu discípulo!

- Eu ia voltar mais tarde...

- O problema é se for muito tarde pra você olhar, Jiraya. Naruto está sob o efeito do pó medicinal, não se sabe os reais efeitos psicológicos da droga!

- Vê-se pelas garotas... se os efeitos forem os mesmos, ele vai contribuir para a minha coleta de dados! - :D

- Af, cale a boca... a droga não age igualmente com todos, isso vai da cabeça de cada um... - ¬¬"

- Nani? Isso pode ser perigoso...

- Mas é lógico! Isso pode deixar o Naruto manso como uma ovelha ou agressivo como um demônio da tasmânia! – Tsunade falava preste a bater no sannin.

- Isso realmente pode ser perigoso...

- POR ISSO QUE EU PEDI PRA QUE FICASSE DE OLHO NELE, SEU IMBECIL!.!.!

- Ow... eu entendi agora... – x.x"

- Vamos, logo! Eu não quero confusão logo no dia do festival, tem visitantes demais aqui e muitos não sabem que Naruto é jinchuriki, e eu quero que continuem não sabendo disso.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto estava sentando num grande bando junto com as 4 garotas, corados e insistindo em beber mais. Naruto resmungava alguma coisa que não dava pra entender.

- "Estou me sentindo tão livre, dattebayo..." – o garoto pensava consigo mesmo.

- Eu... hic... vou te vencer, sua porrrshhca! – Sakura falava.

- Eu vou beber... hic... mais... – Ino tomava a garrafa da mão da garota de cabelos rosados.

- Deixem pra miiiimmmm... Sakura-chan, você neeemmm agüenta maaaaiiiss... – Tenten falava recostada no loiro.

- Ah... ahh... Naruto... kun... está... cansado? – Hinata perguntava.

- Eu sou uma... raposa... definitivamente... sou uma raposa...dattebayo... – Naruto murmurava.

- Eu... até que gosto... sabe... hic... de raposas... – Hinata falava.

- Gosta...? Eu sou uma raposa... – Naruto falava fitando a hyuuga.

- Mas... Naruto-kun é grande pra... hic... uma raposa... – Ino falava.

- É... deve ser... talvez... porque eu cresci muito... – o garoto falava olhando pro além.

- É... hic... tá mais alto do que... eu... – Sakura sorri. – Mas... eu acho isso tão... sensual...

- Você gosta... de raposas grandes? – o garoto sorri.

- Eu gosto... – Tenten disse.

- Hehe... raposas gostam mulheres... - o jinchuriki falava.

- Gostam? – Hinata perguntava.

- Haaai... quanto mais... melhor... – o garoto respondia sorrindo.

Algumas músicas começam a tocar e o loiro começa a se interessar. Estava cansado de ficar sentado, não conseguia ver as garotas direito e a bebida deu um estímulo a mais para que o rapaz se aproximasse mais delas. Ele olha para a pista de dança e fita por um tempo o pessoal que dançava alegremente no local. Já era tarde, não havia mais crianças, mas adultos loucos aproveitando a festa como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas. A gata que acompanhou Naruto sobe encima da mesa e chama a atenção do loiro com alguns miados.

- Hum... qual é mesmo o nome... mari... mori... muri... morilane... hum... – o garoto fita a gata tentando lembrar o seu nome e continua. – Chisa... não, não... Churima... hum... Chiru... piluta... ah... Chirupiluta-chan...

- Naruto-kun... quer dançar? – Tenten perguntou.

- Eu... acho que sim...

- Eu também... quero... – Ino fala se levantando.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Os garotos haviam chegado da missão e tinham ido para o festival logo em seguida.

- Cara, é um saco ficar aqui... eu queria ter ficado em saco descansando... – Shikamaru resmungava sentado na mesa.

- Temos que aproveitar a nossa juvetude! – Rock Lee falava entusiasmado.

- Eu não agüento isso... – Neji reclamava.

- Esse festival não tem mais nada de interessante. – Sasuke falava tentando entender o que estava fazendo ali.

- Bem, estão aqui porque querem... eu vou caçar umas garotas... – Kiba falava entusiasmado com o festival.

- Pelo menos a comida é boa! – Shouji falava comendo alguns doces.

- Shouji pensa mais em comida do que em mulher... – Shikamaru fala.

- Pelo menos eu posso associar, já que eu vou querer uma mulher que cozinhe bem... e você que gosta de nuvens? - ¬¬"

- Haha, coitado do Shikamaru... - ;D – Kiba falava tirando onda.

- Fique quieto porque a sua questão são as cadelas... – Shikamaru falava.

- Elas pelo menos tem mais forma do que nuvens... - Kiba falava.

- Dá pra pararem com essa discussão ridícula? – ¬¬ - Sasuke falava.

- Vou procurar as cade... opa, quero dizer... as garotas... – x.x" – Kiba falou levantando-se e olhando ao seu redor.

- Pode ir, aproveita e nem volte mais... – Shikamaru falou.

- O fogo da sua juventude vai atraí-las! – Rock Lee falou.

- Tá, chega desse negócio de juventude... - ¬¬" – o hyuuga falou.

- Por que chega? – Rock Lee perguntou.

- Se você quiser não parar tudo bem... – Neji falou, fazendo Rock Lee sorrir, mas o hyuuga continuou. – Mas a sua juventude não vai durar muito se você fizer isso. – completou.

- Oi, aquele não é o Naruto? – Kiba perguntou olhando para a pista de dança.

- Com aquele tanto de mulher? Sei não... – Shouji começou.

- É impressão minha ou aquela é a Sakura-chan? – Rock Lee começou e todos se viraram imediatamente, principalmente Sasuke.

- Isso só pode ser um engano... – Shikamaru falou.

- Vamos comprovar... – Neji ativou o doujutsu, continuou a falar. – Aquele... não só a Sakura está com ele... todas as garotas estão!

- NANI?.! – todos exclamaram.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto estava dançando acompanhada das 4 garotas, que o rodeavam e pareciam competir a atenção do loiro com os vários passos e abraços que davam no jinchuriki. O garoto estava empolgado, olhou para o lado e viu uma grande mesa redonda vazia, com algumas garrafas de sakê vazias. Ele pega uma dessas garrafas, derrubando todas e sobe na mesa, fazendo a garrafa vazia de microfone. As garotas observam a atitude do loiro.

- I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for um love... love's going to leave mee... – ele canta fazendo uns passos engraçados, as garotas riem do mesmo, Sakura sobe na mesa e dança com o garoto fazendo uns passos sensuais encima da mesa, o loiro a puxa, abraçando-a, e volta para o chão.

- I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, soo sexy it hurt... – Ino chega por trás e rasga um pedaço da camisa de Naruto, o mesmo olha para trás, se assustando um pouco com a atitude da yamanaka, mas logo sorri gostando do que a loira fez.

- Naruto-kun... empolgou-se... – Ino falou, o mesmo vira-se a abraçando.

- Você não imagina o quanto... – o garoto fala em seu ouvido e voltando a dançar, mas não parando de olhar para todas as garotas.

- I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party, no waay I'm disco dancing... – Hinata estava meio tímida, o loiro a agarra pela cintura, estimulando-a a dar mais alguns passos e depois a gira pela mão, abraçando-a por trás, beija o pescoço da garota e volta a dançar sozinho, com as outras dançando ao redor do mesmo.

- I'm too sexy for my caat, to sexy for my cat, poor pussy, poor pussy cat.. – Tenten não se acanhou, agarrou o garoto pelo pescoço com a fita que amarrava seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo único, agarrando-o depois com uma perna só, o loiro retribui abraçando-a.

- Ui... – o garoto murmura sorrindo maldosamente.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- O garoto tá bem... bem até demais... – Jiraya falou pegando o seu caderno de anotações.

- Hum, efeito interessante a droga fez nele... – Tsunade falou, observando-o também.

- É... pode me emprestar esse pó? - :D

- Não... - ¬¬"

- Ow... – T.T

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Naruto... aquele maldito... – Sasuke falou apertando os punhos.

- Não acredito... Hinata... logo a Hinata... – Kiba falava desapontado.

- Eu vou fazer ele pagar bem rapidinho... – Shikamaru levantou-se.

- Por quê? Por quê?.! O meu fogo da juventude é muito maior do que o do Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! – Rock Lee lamentava.

- Tá tudo bem, Neji? – Shouji perguntava olhando pro hyuuga, que estava vermelho de ódio.

- Tsunade-sama provavelmente sabia disso. Tanto que ordenou a todos nós que ficássemos em ordem. Estaríamos quebrando uma ordem da Hokage se fizermos alguma coisa que estrague o festival. – Shino falou.

- De onde diabos você saiu?.! – Kiba perguntou.

- Naruto-kun não está errado. Está se divertindo. Tudo está caminhando para que o festival seja bom para os visitantes. Não podemos quebrar as regras.

- Af... você e suas regrinhas... – Shikamaru reclama.

- Um verdadeiro shinobi deve saber que ordens são ordens. Ficar reclamando não faz parte do "obedecer". Faça-o e faça-o calado. – Shino completou.

- Eu queria muito saber de onde você tira palavras tão belas... – Rock Lee colocou.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Senti que esse cap ficou meio pequeno... mas espero que tenham gostado! xD**

**Não esqueçam as reviews!.!.!**


	8. Devolta em casa

**De volta em casa**

**Esse cap era o que muitos estavam esperando, mas acho que o que aconteceu nem todos esperavam... xD As coisas vão se esclarecendo no decorrer da fic. n.n**

**Quero agradecer as reviews! Espero que todos gostem do cap. **

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

A brisa da manhã entrava no quarto, balançando levemente as cortinas. Que horas eram? Estava realmente em casa? A dor de cabeça estava começando a incomodar. Sente algo na sua barriga. Abre os olhos lentamente dando de cara com a gata.

- Hum... – o loiro murmurou.

A gata começa a esfregar-se no seu rosto.

- Oi, vai dar uma volta, Chirupiluta-chan... – o garoto fala meio sem voz.

O garoto abre mais os olhos e vê as 4 garotas com ele. Fica olhando elas dormindo, tentando se lembrar de como foram parar em sua casa. Alguns flashbacks tomaram conta de sua mente, deixando-o preocupado. O garoto se levanta lentamente, pegando a gata no colo e, após sair da cama, coloca-a no chão. Naruto caminha até a cozinha, a gata o segue, pulando encima da mesa da cozinha ao chegar. O loiro fica olhando, a gata miava andando de um lado para o outro da mesa.

- Você pensa que é gente? – o garoto perguntou, tendo a impressão de que a gata o responderia.

O jinchuriki vira-se, indo até a geladeira, pega o leite, colocando numa pequena vasilha. Coloca encima da mesa, a gata começa a tomar. A hyuuga aparece na porta e fica fitando o loiro, espreguiça-se e se aproxima do garoto, que a fitava também agora, a garota debruça-se na mesa, ficando com o rosto na mesma altura do que de Naruto e sorri.

- Bom dia... – Hinata fala, o garoto apenas sorri, Hinata beija o seu rosto.

- Acordou tão cedo, Naruto-kun... – a garota fala, olhando-o.

- Ressaca... – o garoto dá uma pausa. – Tenho que falar com a vovó-Tsunade.

Tenten e Sakura entraram na cozinha.

- Bom dia... – Sakura disse esfregando os olhos, Tenten entrou juntamente com a garota de cabelos róseos, bocejando.

- Bom... – o garoto disse ficando as garotas de pijama.

Tenten se aproxima do loiro, sentando-se na cadeira do lado.

- O que aconteceu com Naruto-kun ontem? - ;D – Tenten perguntou, o garoto cora ao lembrar-se das cenas da noite passada.

- "Nem eu sei o que aconteceu, dattebayo... e meu medo é que isso tudo piore..." – o garoto abaixa a cabeça, apoiando nos braços. Sakura debruça-se levemente no loiro.

- Aquilo foi tão... – Sakura ficou lembrando-se.

- Não sei como vocês se lembram, nem eu lembro direito... – o garoto falou na mesma posição.

- Ah, eu posso até ficar bêbada, mas sou uma bêbada consciente... – xD – Tenten fala.

Ino entra na cozinha.

- Nem me acordou, né, testuda traíra...? - ¬¬" – Ino falou.

- Eu até tentei, mas você dorme que nem a Bela adormecida... - ¬¬ - Sakura disse.

O garoto levanta-se da mesa.

- Naruto-kun. – Ino fala.

- Eu tenho que ir na vovó-Tsunade. Quero perguntar algumas coisas a ela... – Naruto falou indo em direção à porta.

- Erm... Naruto-kun... – Tenten chama-o e o garoto vira.

- Vai ser perigoso você sair desse jeito na rua, Naruto-kun... – Hinata completa e o garoto olha para si mesmo, assustando-se, pois estava apenas se samba-canção. O garoto cora imediatamente.

- Eu amo quando o Naruto-kun fica coradinho! – Ino fala abraçando-o.

- Erm... Ino-chan... – o garoto fala ainda corado.

- Hum... – a loira o olha.

- Coloca primeiro uma roupa... depois me abrace... – o garoto falou fazendo o máximo para conter a hemorragia nasal.

- Ah, Naruto-kun... por que isso? É tão bom abraçar com pouca roupa... – Sakura fala abraçando o braço do loiro.

- Por... que... "Como eu vou explicar isso...?" – o garoto deu uma pequena pausa. – Vou deixar que sua imaginação te responda isso... – x.x#

- Ow... – Hinata e Tenten ficaram imaginando.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

O garoto caminhava tranqüilamente pela vila. Sua jaqueta, usualmente fechada, estava aberta e o garoto estava com as mãos no bolso.

- "Essa coisa que a vovó-Tsunade tacou na minha cara... alguma coisa precisa ser feita se não... " – o garoto coça a cabeça e pára derrepente ao ver Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji e Kiba na sua frente, todos fitando-o com olhares nada agradáveis..

- N-nani? – o garoto perguntou.

- Não se faça de idiota, dobe... - ¬¬ - Sasuke disse.

- E você ainda disse que não sabia de nada, Naruto... – Shikamaru falou cerrando o punho enquanto Neji estralava os dedos.

- Oi, do que vocês estão falando?.! – o loiro perguntou.

- De ontem, seu baka... nós vimos tudo... – Kiba falou, Akamaru fica latindo e rosnando.

- O-oi... bem... "Sabia que ia dar nisso..." – o garoto fica suando frio.

- Você nos deve uma explicação, Naruto... – Shikamaru fala.

- Eu vou falar com a vovó-Tsunade! – o garoto vira-se, mas os garotos o seguem, fazendo com que o mesmo corresse.

- NARUTO, VOCÊ VAI PAGAR MUITO CARO! – Sasuke falava correndo.

- ASSUMA SUA CULPA, NARUTO! – Neji falava.

- NÃO FOI POR QUERER!.! EU JURO, DATTEBAYO!.!.!.!.!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Tenten acariciava a gata. As garotas estavam sentadas à mesa.

- Esse bolinho é meu, testuda... - ¬¬ - Ino fala.

- Agora é meu... – Sakura revida.

- N-não se preocupem... tem mais aqui... – Hinata disse colocando mais bolinhos na mesa.

- Vocês não acham que Naruto-kun está demorando? – Tenten perguntou tomando chá.

- Hum... ele ia conversar com Tsunade-sensei... – Sakura colocou.

- Ele já deveria ter voltado... – Hinata fala.

- Ele sabe se cuidar... deve estar dando uma volta na vila. – Ino disse colocando chá para ela.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto finalmente tinha conseguido despistar os garotos. O loiro escondeu-se atrás de uma parede. Estava ofegante e suando frio.

- "O que eu faço?.! Eles não vão deixar que eu vá até vovó-Tsunade... se eu for pra casa... as garotas..." – o garoto pensava consigo mesmo.

- Yo, Naruto! – Kakashi falou.

- AHH!.!.! NÃO VENHA DE FININHO, KAKASHI-SENSEI!

- Oh... está se escondendo por que? – Kakashi pergunta com o seu ar calmo.

- Os garotos descobriram tudo, dattebayo!.! "Esse é o meu fim!.!"

- Hum... e o que você vai fazer?

- Não sei!.! O-o que eu faço, Kakashi-sensei?.!

- Reze... - Kakashi disse lendo o livro.

- Rezar? Não é hora pra rezas!

- Rezar para que não sinta tanta dor... – n.n

- ISSO NÃO SE PARECE COM AS COISAS QUE VOCÊ ME DISSE HÁ UM TEMPO ATRÁS!.!.!.!

- Desse jeito você vai revelar a sua posição...

- Você não facilita... - ¬¬"

- Não adianta se esconder, Naruto... – Neji falava na sua frente, com o byakugan ativado.

- NAHH! – o garoto se assusta.

- Você vai pagar, Naruto... – Sasuke se coloca do lado de Neji, juntamente com Shikamaru e Kiba.

- Oi, Akamaru, seu lanche vai ser bem complementado hoje... – Kiba falava fitando o loiro.

- OI, NÃO! KAKASHI SENS... – Naruto olha para o lado, mas o jounnin já não estava mais lá.

- "Aquele..." – Naruto o amaldiçoa mentalmente.

Os garotos se aproximam já prontos para bater no Naruto como jamais haviam feito nas suas vidas.

- OI! ESPEREM! EU SOU UMA VÍTIMA, EU JURO DATTEBAYO!.!.!.!.!

Sasuke foi o primeiro a avançar no ataque, mas algo o pára.

- Nem se atreva... Sasuke-kun... – Sakura disse, segurando o braço do Uchiha, que ficou impressionado olhando.

As três se posicionaram, colocando-se na frente do garoto.

- Ino, saia daí! – disse Shikamaru.

- Não... – Ino respondeu, deixando intrigado.

- Por que fazem questão de proteger essa coisa? – Kiba perguntou.

- Vocês acham que ele é culpado de alguma coisa? – Tenten disse.

- Nós estamos com ele porque queremos, ninguém nos obrigou... – Hinata disse com o doujutsu ativado.

- E nós gostamos disso. – Ino colocou.

- Pelo menos ele sabe dar atenção a todas nós, tem cuidado e nos valoriza, coisa que vocês acabaram demorando muito a fazer... – Sakura disse fitando o uchiha.

- Do que vocês estão falando?.! – Neji perguntou.

- Não se faça de idiota! – Tenten disse.

- Se vocês só sabem dar valor às coisas quando as perdem, então comecem valorizando então... – Ino disse virando-se.

- Vamos embora. – Sakura disse.

O loiro estava intrigado. Tudo bem que as garotas abusavam dele, que elas se divertissem com ele... mas aquilo não era uma mera brincadeira? Elas gostavam desses que estavam na frente delas! Nunca seriam capazes de impedi-los de algo sabendo que isso colocaria em risco os sentimentos que eles tinham por elas, o que foi provado que eles guardavam algo. O loiro não entendia nada, mas a sua admiração pelas kunoichis aumentou, elas não eram mais aquelas meninas bobas que tinham medo de fazer qualquer coisa por causa daqueles que ali estavam. Havia agora um toque de maturidade que ele não tinha reparado.

- Oi, Hinata, seu pai vai descobrir isso tanto quanto eu descobri... – Neji fala.

- Ele pode descobrir. Se quiser você pode contar pra ele. Eu não ligo pra isso, faz tempo que a minha irmã ocupou o espaço de "mais velha" no coração do meu pai, o que eu tenha decidido faz pouca diferença para o clã. Se mesmo assim resolverem me prender em casa, façam, mas se eu fugir, podem ter certeza que eu não voltarei mais... – a hyuuga disse seguindo as outras garotas.

- Hinata... – o loiro sussurrou para si mesmo.

Tenten pega na mão do loiro, guiando-o para casa. Ino vira-se e volta rapidamente até os garotos.

- E se tentarem fazer algo com o Naruto-kun, quem vai levar depois são todos vocês... – ò.ó – a garota volta ao seu caminho, deixando os garotos intrigados para trás.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

O loiro estava seguindo as garotas, Hinata abraça o seu braço, sorridente. Estava um tanto impressionado com a atitude das garotas naquele dia. Sempre tinha achado que tudo era uma simples brincadeira, mas não era, aliás, era mais sério do que ele imaginava! O que será que tinha levado às garotas a se comportarem de tal forma? Seria apenas o efeito daquela droga? O loiro balança a cabeça, espantando tais pensamentos e concentra-se no caminho que estava seguindo.

As garotas e ele estavam caminhando pela vila como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido nos minutos anteriores. Ele estava sonhando? Ele olhava para cada uma das garotas, que tagarelavam algumas coisas que não entendia, já que não estava prestando atenção.

- Naruto-kuun, você quer ir para as termais com a gente? – Ino perguntou.

- É verdade, nós não nos esquecemos do furo daquele dia! – Tenten disse.

- Bem... eu... – o garoto pensava em algo para responder.

- Vamos, Naruto-kun! Vai ser divertido! – Sakura disse.

- Hum... – o garoto olhou para o céu, corado e pensativo, Hinata puxa levemente seu braço, para que tivesse a sua atenção, o loiro olha.

- Vamos, Naruto-kun... – n.n# - a hyuuga fala.

- Ah... – o garoto estava corado com aqueles olhos fitando-o, esperando ansiosamente pela sua resposta. O loiro continua. – Tudo bem...

- Ahh, Naruto-kuun! – Sakura disse agarrando seu braço.

- Vaza, aqui não tem espaço pra sua testa! - ¬¬ - Ino disse, disputando espaço.

- Sai fora, porca! Vai pro chiqueiro! - ¬¬ - Sakura revidava.

- Calma... aqui não... – x.x"

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Batem na porta da sala da hokage.

- Entre! – Tsunade fala, carimbando alguns papéis.

Kakashi abre a porta lentamente, aproxima-se da mesa da hokage fechando o seu livro. Tsunade fita o homem de cabelos prateados.

- Yo, Tsunade-sama... – n.n – Kakashi fala levantando uma das mãos.

- Seu bom humor às vezes me irrita... - ¬¬" – Tsunade responde.

- Gomen... – n.n"

- Desembucha, kakashi... - ¬¬"

- Oh... Naruto-kun está enfrentando alguns probleminhas com relação às garotas... – Kakashi fala, meio pensativo.

- Ele se vira... – Tsunade fala voltando a carimbar os papéis.

- Isso pode ser um tanto... perigoso, não? – Kakashi fitava a hokage.

- Eu imagino, mas qualquer problema posso intervir.

- Hum... vi Naruto ser perseguido pelos garotos hoje...

- Viu? O que aconteceu? – Tsunade passou a dar um pouco de atenção para o homem de cabelos prateados.

- Bem, creio que, com a minha ajuda, ele ficou melhor. – Kakashi falou, estufando um pouco o peito.

- Bom trabalho. – a hokage voltou a carimbar papéis.

- "Ela realmente não liga...?" – o jounnin a fitava tentando entender alguma coisa.

- Nani? – Tsunade pergunta, incomodada.

- Eu só quero entender o por que de você ter armado isso pro garoto... – Kakashi fala colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Bem, digamos que juntei o útil ao agradável.

- Nani? – Kakashi perguntou desconfiado.

- Você conhece Naruto. Já estava na hora dele atingir um estágio a mais no caminho que ele estava seguindo como shinobi, que é o estágio do amadurecimento.

- E o que as garotas têm a ver com isso? – Kakashi perguntava com a mão no queixo.

- Bem, elas estavam insatisfeitas com a atitude dos garotos, que se acham machões o suficientes para rejeitar, cada um a seu modo, as garotas, achando que isso as manteria sempre interessadas neles... – Tsunade sorri maldosamente.

- Ow... útil ao agradável... – Kakashi lembrou-se das palavras da hokage.

- Exato.

- Hum... o que acha de me amadurecer também? – n.n

- Ah, claro, vou te amadurecer na porrada...

- Se é assim já sou maduro o suficiente. – u.u"

- Que bom que sabe disso... – n.n

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

O vapor estava intenso. O loiro estava na porta, a pouca visibilidade não permitia que as garotas o vissem parado ali. Por que afinal ele tinha aceitado ir pra lá? Péssima decisão... e o pior é que as garotas estavam esperando-o apenas... e o jinchuriki estava extremamente receoso. A toalha era a sua grande proteção no momento e isso não era absolutamente nada para as garotas, que costumavam arrancar suas roupas de forma tão... selvagem... não havia mais ninguém naquele lugar. Era apenas elas... e ele, como era sempre naqueles dias em que elas decidiram tomar posse de Naruto, mas agora era diferente. _Ele_ estava diferente. A situação era outra. Se ele ao menos não tivesse ainda sob o efeito daquela droga, não seria tão difícil encarar, mas algo dentro dele parecia estar ansioso para vê-las... um lado adormecido talvez? O portador da kyuubi preferia nem pensar sobre o assunto.

- NARUTO-KUN! VENHA LOGO! – Sakura gritava.

- "Ih... Sakura-chan... eu..." – o garoto respondia com o pensamento.

- SE VOCÊ NÃO VIER, NÓS IREMOS BUSCAR VOCÊ! – Ino gritava.

- "Agora a situação piorou, dattebayo..." - -.-"

- NARUTOO-KUN! – Ino gritava.

- "Pelo menos o meu corpo não é nenhuma novidade, coisa que elas já não precisam mais explorar..." – o garoto pensava.

O jinchuriki respira fundo. Era agora o grande momento. Se as garotas o puxasse, seria, com certeza, muito pior. Naruto caminha lentamente até chegar no pequeno lago artificial. Fica olhando, mas não vê ninguém.

- Ué... – o garoto olha coçando a cabeça.

Derrepente Ino, Sakura e Tenten levantam-se (haviam se escondido embaixo d'água) e começam a jogar água no garoto.

- Ahá! Essa é a sua pena, Naruto-kun! – Tenten dizia jogando água.

- Ah é? Pois eu escaparei de tudo, dattebayo! - ;D

O garoto começa a se desviar de todos os jatos de água que as garotas jogavam.

- Ahahaha! Ninguém vence o futuro hokage, dattebayo!.!.! – o garoto falava fazendo pose de Nice guy.

O loiro olha mais uma vez as garotas na água e percebe que faltava a Hinata.

- Oi, cadê a Hinata-chan? – o garoto perguntou coçando a cabeça.

O garoto pensa um pouco e logo sente um grande empurrão atrás de si, caindo na água.

- AHH! O QUE FOI ISSO, DATTEBAYO?.! – o garoto pergunta levantando rapidamente, dando de cara com Hinata rindo.

- É isso aí, Hinata-chan! Mostre o poder feminino!.! – Sakura falava levantando o braço.

- Bah, eu já tinha percebido... – o garoto disse coçando a cabeça.

- Naruto-kun fica lindo com o cabelo molhado! – Ino disse abraçando o garoto.

- Sai, porca! – Sakura foi competir.

- Naruto-kuun, quer uma massagem? - ;D – Tenten perguntou.

- Eu ajudo a Tenten-chan! – Hinata disse entrando na água.

- "Ahh, duas abraçando e duas fazendo massagem e todo mundo sem roupa, eu não vou agüentar isso, dattebayo..."- X.X#

- Mas dessa vez vai precisar tirar a toalha, Naruto-kun... – u.u – Tenten disse.

- OI! TIRAR A TOALHA NÃO, DATTEBAYO!

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Não esqueçam as reviews! **

**:D**


	9. Conclusões não concluídas

**Conclusões não concluídas**

**Antes de tudo, eu queria me desculpar, gente! Não consegui postar o cap ontem pq a minha net simplesmente não entrou! X.x Gomen! Nesses dias tem sido difícil eu entrar, pq a conexão está muito oscilante e cai toda hora! Consegui postar por sorte, mas vou fazer o possível para deixar todos os cap. em dia ok? **

**Quero agradecer às reviews e vou responder algumas questões que me perguntaram... xD Bem, Tsunade sabe realmente o que fez ao tacar o pó na cara do Naruto, mas isso vocês verão durante a fic, contando perde a graça... **

**Com relação a atitude das garotas no cap anterior, realmente, elas ****queriam**** mais atenção dos garotos, mas infelizmente isso foi quebrado e elas não estão com Naruto por provocação. Isso já é mostrado nas atitudes delas mesmas e tudo será explicado mais a frente. **

**Os casais da fic, bem... É NarutoxHinata, NarutoxSakura, NarutoxTenten e NarutoxIno, a princípio... não posso falar muito, mas posso garantir que Naruto não vai ficar sozinho... xD**

**Com relação ao tamanho dos cap. eu adoto um tamanho mínimo para cada um, que são 6 páginas no word (no mínimo). Todos os cap tem aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho, isso pode variar de acordo com o conteúdo do cap, mas nunca variando para menos de 6 páginas.**

**Bem, é isso! Boa leitura! E não esuqeçam os reviews! ç.ç**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

O jinchuriki estava deitado. Aquela manhã estava um pouco nublada, o que dava uma grande preguiça no loiro. As garotas, que dormiam tranquilamente ao seu redor, estavam mais enroladas nos cobertores do que nos dias anteriores, o que indicava que o inverno não iria tardar para chegar. Mal tinha visto o tempo passar e já estavam quase no inverno. O garoto remecheu-se um pouco na cama, tentando espreguiçar-se, Hinata acorda junto com o garoto.

- Hum... – a garota geme um pouco e continua. – Naruto-kun está preguiçoso hoje...

- Ah... o inverno sempre me deixa mais lento... – o garoto disse apoiando a cabeça nos braços.

O garoto manteve-se a olhar para o teto, pensativo, o que chamou a atenção da hyuuga. Naruto não era de ficar pensando muito na vida, seja verão ou inverno, ele estava sempre fazendo algo e estar na cama até aquela hora não fazia parte da sua rotina diária, mesmo que estivesse dormindo acompanhado...

- Nani? – Hinata perguntou.

- Hum...? – o garoto olha com uma interrogação na cabeça.

- Algo parece estar incomodando o Naruto-kun...

- Nah... besteira... – n.n"

- Se fosse besteira, o Naruto-kun não perderia tempo pensando... – n.n#

O garoto ficou fitando a hyuuga por uns instantes. Era incrível como as mulheres conseguem ler através das coisas. Há algum tempo atrás, ninguém queria saber se o mesmo estava pensativo ou não, mas com esse pouco tempo de convivência, ela já conseguia ver que algo incomodava o portador da kyuubi. Aquilo era o tal "sexto sentido" feminino tão conhecido?

- Nani, Naruto-kun? – a hyuuga olhava-o tentando entender o que o levou a fitá-la daquele modo.

- N-nada, Hinata-chan... – n.n"

- Me conta, Naruto-kun...

- Hum... contar o quê?

- O que está se passando... – n.n#

- Ah... eu... bem... com relação à ontem. Os garotos... – o garoto tentava falar, sem jeito.

- Nós protegemos o Naruto-kun...

- É... eu vi, mas como descobriram que eu estava lá?

- Kakashi-sensei veio te procurar depois que você saiu... aí ele nos contou sobre o festival e que os garotos estavam com raiva e essas coisas. Alertou-nos de um possível problema... aí nós fomos atrás do Naruto-kun junto com o Kakashi-sensei e pronto... – n.n#

- Ah, então... hum... tenho que agradecer a ele depois... – o loiro falou coçando a cabeça.

- Hai, hai... ele parecia um pouco preocupado...

- Bah, Kakashi-sensei gosta de agir dessa forma, às escondidas... acho que nunca vou conseguir entendê-lo...

Hinata começou a rir com a cara do jinchuriki. Ele tinha contornado a situação, mas na verdade, não era isso que incomodava o loiro, mas o mesmo fez o possível para não demonstrar nada. Não era a hora para conversar sobre certos assuntos, o garoto queria apenas um pouco mais de descanso.

- Ah, Naruto-kuunnn... boom diaaa... – Ino disse debruçando-se no peito do loiro.

- B-bom dia... – x.x# - o garoto disse corado.

- Naruto-kun gosta de ficar coradinho pra miimm, né? - ;D – Ino perguntou.

- "Ah, se ela soubesse porque eu coro tanto..." – o garoto pensou.

- Sai, porca! – Sakura disse acordando na mesma hora.

- Sakura-testuta-fominha, me dê um pouco de sossego! – Ino disse empurrando a garota de cabelos róseos.

- Dê sossego pro Naruto-kun! – Sakura disse tentando tirar Ino de cima de Naruto.

- Ele gosta quando eu fico encima dele, né, Naruto-kun? - ;D – Ino perguntou.

- Ah... bem... "Que embaraçoso..." – x.x - o garoto corava mais ainda.

- Huummm... – Tenten se espreguiçava e continua – Nossa, olha a hora! Temos que treinar!.! – Tenten disse levantando-se.

- Naruto-kun, quero um beijo de bom dia... – n.n – Sakura disse se aproximando do loiro.

- Ahh... "Se sem beijo eu fico louco, imagina agora com beijo?.!" – o garoto tentava falar, mas a voz não saía.

- O primeiro é o meu! – Ino empurrava Sakura.

- Sai fora!.! Suínos não beijam!.!.! – Sakura empurrava Ino.

- Eu vou cair! – x.x – Hinata dizia.

- Venha, levante-se, Hinata-chan! – Tenten puxava a hyuuga.

- To presa... – ç.ç# - a garota choramingava com as pernas enroladas no lençol e Naruto estava por cima do mesmo.

- Ah, Hinata-chan, eu saio de cim... – o garoto não continuar e nem levantar, pois Ino se segura no loiro, não cedendo o lugar para Sakura.

- Saia logo daí, sua cretina! – Sakura tentava tirá-la.

- O PRIMEIRO BEIJO É O MEU! – Ino gritava.

- Vai sair já! – Sakura começa a puxar Ino.

- Hinata-chan, espere que eu te tiro daí! – Tenten puxava Hinata.

- OI! OLHA A BAGUNÇA, DATTEBAYO!.!.!

Tenten puxava Hinata de um lado, que estava presa no lençol que Naruto estava encima. Sakura estava puxando Ino de cima de Naruto, que acaba cedendo um pouco e fica se segurando pela samba canção do loiro.

- OI, A SAMBA CANÇÃO NÃO! "Por que diabos é sempre no lugar errado, dattebayo?.!"

O garoto, para não ficar nu, senta-se na cama, fazendo com que a Hyuuga caísse no chão junto com Tenten. Um pedaço da sampa canção de Naruto vai parar na mão da Yamanaka. Sakura fica apenas olhando, gostando da cena.

- Oh, Naruto-kun, eu gostei da sua perna... - ;D – Ino disse balançando o pedaço do pano.

- Ainda bem que foi só um pedaço da perna que foi, dattebayo... - -.-"

- Meu beijo! – Sakura pula encima do loiro e continua – Com ¼ da samba canção fica tão sensual-, Naruto-kun... - ;D – Sakura disse aproximando-se do loiro.

- Na-na... erm... – o garoto cora até o dedinho do pé.

- O meu também! – Ino pula encima da cama, ficando perto do loiro e continua – Mas eu quero rasgar mais um pedacinho da samba canção... – ç.ç

- Ah se for assim eu quero o meu beijo com metade da samba canção! – ò.ó – Tenten disse pulando na cama também.

- Ah... o meu teria que ser com Naruto-kun nu... – a hyuuga fala corada.

- NU NÃO, DATTEBAYO!.! – o garoto disse segurando a samba canção.

- Quem vai rasgar primeiro? – Tenten perguntou pegando uma kunai.

- OI, EU DISSE QUE A SAMBA-CANÇÃO NÃO, DATTEBAYO!.!.!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

O jinchuriki estava treinando juntamente com as garotas. Ele havia escapado por um triz de ter que ficar pelado na própria casa. Isso poderia soar de forma estranha, já que é a casa dele, mas com 4 mulheres loucas lá dentro, não dava para desfrutar disso. O frio não colaborava muito tanto com o fato de andar sem roupas em casa, quanto nos treinos que o mesmo estavam fazendo. Sempre pensou que as garotas, por serem garotas, não treinavam tanto assim, ou então seus treinos eram bem mais leves, mas o mesmo se enganou quando viu o nível de treino que elas tinham umas com as outras, não contando com a rivalidade de Sakura e Ino, claro.

- Naruto-kuun, quer que eu te ajude no treino? – n.n – Tenten perguntou.

- Hai, Tenten-chan! – o garoto disse empolgado, agora sim estavam falando a língua dele, não que não estivessem antes, mas aquela forma de expressar a felicidade delas estavam começando a testar o limite do jinchuriki, o que fazia o mesmo até evitar pensar sobre o assunto.

A garota se coloca numa posição de luta, começando a atirar kunais e shurikens, depois evoluindo para selamentos de armas e até uns jutsus que ela não costuma usar muito. As garotas ficavam assistindo seu treino e dando seu apoio moral para o loiro, o que fez com que seu ego fosse bater no céu nublado de Konoha. Tenten fez uma pequena pausa e o garoto estufou o peito, virando-se para as garotas.

- Ahaha! Ninguém vence o futuro Hokage da Vila da Folha!.!.!

O garoto disse fazendo pose de machão. Sakura levantou-se.

- Deixe me provar que sou forte, Naruto-kun! – a garota falou colocando as luvas.

- Pode vir! "Hehehe... vou brincar um pouco com isso, já que elas não me vencem mesmo..." Pode vir todas, se conseguirem me por no chão, eu faço o que vocês quiserem, dattebayo! - ;D

Todas se levantaram instantaneamente. Olhando-o com convicção.

- Darei o meu melhor, Naruto-kun! – Hinata disse ativando o doujutsu.

- Eu vencerei o Naruto-kun e ele vai ser só meeu... - ;D – Ino disse colocando-se em posição de ataque.

- Ahaha... até parece que porcos podem ter só pra si o Naruto-kun... – Sakura disse com um passo a frente da rival.

- "Vai ser o melhor treino que eu fiz na vi..." – o pensamento do garoto logo pára ao sentir uma kunai passar raspando pelo seu rosto. O garoto olha na direção que o objeto veio. Tenten estava sorrindo para o garoto.

- Isso me inclui também, Naruto-kun? - ;D – Tenten pergunta.

- Claro! – o garoto fala estufando e batendo no peito.

As garotas todas o atacaram ao mesmo tempo. O jinchuriki conseguiu desviar facilmente, mas nunca pensou que o nível das kunoichis estivesse tão alto. Derrepente sente algo amarrando suas pernas, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse no chãom Sakura segura seus braços.

- Conseguimos por o Naruto-kun no chão! – Hinata disse.

- É agora vamos fazer o que quisermos... - ;D – Ino disse.

- OI! Quando eu disse me botar no chão é a ponto de eu não conseguir levantar mais!

- Mas não consegue... – Sakura disse e o garoto teve a sua confirmação. Maldita força sobre-humana aquela que Sakura tinha.

- Tenten-chan! – Ino chama.

- Deixe comigo... - ;D – Tenten se aproximou e rasgou a blusa do garoto com uma kunai.

- OI! "É sempre assim, uma roupa minha tem que ir pro lixo!"

- Ah, Naruto-kun, tá fazendo frio, mas a gente te esquenta... – ;D – Sakura disse.

- "Esse que é o meu medo..." – x.x#

- Oh, começou a nevar... – Hinata disse pegando um floco de neve.

- Ah, logo agora?.! – Sakura disse desapontada.

- "Salvo... obrigado, Kami-sama!" – o garoto pensou aliviado.

- Hum... toda vez que neva eu fico com vontade de beber... – Ino disse.

- A pergunta é: Quando que você não tem vontade de beber? - ¬¬" – Sakura disse.

- Tá me chamando de cú-de-cana? - ¬¬" – Ino perguntou.

- Ah, você é loira, mas entende minhas insinuações... - ;D – Sakura disse.

- Cala a boca! Melhor ser cú-de-cana e bela do que ter essa testa de amolar facão! – Ino apontou pra garota de cabelos róseos.

- Pior você, a bebida fez com que você ficasse burra e sua burrice fez com que você ficasse loira! – Sakura pegando no cabelo da Yamanaka.

- Elas se amam... - -.-" – Tenten disse.

- Ah, temos que nos proteger do frio! Venha, Naruto-kun! – Hinata disse se levantando.

- Sakura-chan tem que sair de cima de mim antes... – x.x#

- Ah, Naruto-kun, eu gosto de ficar por cima... – ç.ç – Sakura disse ignorando a loira e fazendo com que Naruto corasse.

- Sai, testuda! A gente vai congelar por sua causa! – Ino disse empurrando Sakura.

- Morra então, sua porca! – Sakura disse.

- Oi, Sakura-chan... não pule muito, pelo amor de Deus... – x.x

- Depois vocês discutem, vamos logo, pois o tempo está piorando. – Tenten disse ajudando Naruto a se levantar.

- Obrigado, Tenten-chan. – n.n – o loiro disse.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Sasuke e Kiba observavam a cena atrás de uma moita.

- Olha só que vida boa aquele maldito tá tendo! – Kiba comenta.

- Aquele imbecil do Naruto... "O que ele fez, afinal? Nem comigo a Sakura era assim..." – Sasuke apertava os punhos.

- Vocês ainda pensam em fazer algo com relação ao Naruto? – Shikamaru pergunta unindo-se aos garotos.

- Eu até penso... – Kiba disse.

- Desistam... é um saco ficar batendo na mesma tecla... – Shikamaru disse.

- Você aceita ser derrotado numa boa... – o inuzuka disse, fitando-o.

- Creio que seja você quem não saiba a hora de parar... – o Nara começa a fitar o inuzuka da mesma forna.

- Oi, não é hora pra discussão. Realmente não temos o que fazer, já que as garotas deixaram claro suas decisões. A única coisa que temos a fazer é esperar e observar. – o Uchiha disse tentando finalizar a discussão.

- Não adianta nada ficarmos esperando! – o inuzika insistia.

- Acha isso? Tente resolver isso do jeito que você pensa que você vai sair latindo daquela clareira... e não vai ser por causa do Naruto... – Shikamaru disse.

- Af, vocês falam demais... - -.-" – Sasuke fala impaciente, levantando-se e saindo.

- Oi, aonde você vai? – Kiba pergunta apenas observando o uchiha se distanciar.

- Fazer algo interessante já que perdemos as garotas de vista... – o uchiha finalizou.

- Tudo por sua culpa, Nara maldito... - ¬¬" – Kiba disse.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto e as garotas estavam caminhando perto de alguns restaurantes na praça principal. O garoto olhava ao redor, não entendendo aonde as garotas estavam indo. O jinchuriki levanta os braços, colocando as palmas na nuca e continua andando.

- Ah, é aqui!.! – Ino disse entrando num dos restaurantes, a garota caminhou até um tipo de sala que tinha um sofá em "L" com uma grande mesa na frente.

As garotas a seguiram juntamente com o loiro.

- Por que viemos pra cá? – Hinata perguntou.

- É para cá que meu pai vem quando tá frio... – Ino disse sentando-se no sofá.

- Deve ser caro... – Sakura disse.

- Ah, eu coloco na conta do meu pai... - ;D – Ino disse.

- "É... e o rabinho que vai ser comido depois por causa disso vai ser o meu..." Oi, vamos em outro canto e... – Naruto não consegue terminar de falar, pois a yamanaka puxa-o pela camisa, fazendo com que o mesmo se sentasse do seu lado.

- Relaxe, Naruto-kun... a vida é bela como as flores... - ;D – Ino disse.

- É, Naruto-kun... – Sakura pula no colo do loiro.

- "Não! Logo no colo..." – x.x

- Ah, Naruto-kun ficou coradinho... – n.n# - Hinata disse sentando-se perto do garoto.

- E eu? – ç.ç – Tenten disse.

- Aqui ó... - ;D – Sakura disse batendo na outra perna do loiro.

- Oi, oi... assim não... "Se uma me deixa doido, imagine duas, dattebayo!"

- Que desconforto... – o garçon que havia entrado disse, continuando – Permita-me facilitar... – o mesmo puxou a parte debaixo do sofá, aumentando incrivelmente o seu tamanho em largura.

- Oh, dá pra ficar encima do Naruto-kun! – Tenten disse.

- "É exatamente isso que me mata... Kami-sama... logo em público, dattebayo?.!" – x.x#

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Kakashi estava passando, lendo tranquilamente o seu livro, mas algo havia chamado a sua atenção. Naruto estava por perto, com certeza, farejou-o ali perto, foi até vantajoso, já que queria passar alguns treinamentos para o jinckuriki. Entrou naquele restaurante, farejando o loiro até dar de cara com algo que o mesmo jamais tinha visto.

- Na-nani?.!.?.! – Kakashi pára derrepente e seu livro cai no chão, o mesmo coloca a mão na cabeça apenas observando aquela cena incrível, pensava que estivesse sonhando.

As garotas estavam deitadas no sofá, estavam mais relaxadas do que antes, suas roupas estavam mais folgadas e desarrumadas e várias garrafas de sakê estavam espalhadas no local. Kakashi se viu num sonho. 4 lindas mulheres dando sopa não era algo que o homem de cabelos prateados encontrava todos os dias, aliás, aquela era a primeira vez. O homem ia se aproximar, até sentir a presença conhecida atrás de si.

- Oi...

- Oh, Naruto-kun... pensei que tivesse ido embora... – n.n" – o homem disse virando-se.

- Deixando elas aqui para que caras como você se aproveitasse? – o loiro disse. Estava um pouco bêbado, meio corado e suas roupas estavam na mesma condição que as roupas das garotas.

- A diversão foi boa, ein... – n.n – Kakashi disse reparando na roupa do loiro.

- É... não são todos que tem um harém para cuidar... hehehe... – o garoto riu indo sentar-se perto das garotas.

Kakashi sentou-se numa cadeira à parte e ficou apenas fitando uma das garotas irem deitar-se perto do loiro, falando algumas coisas que, por mais que forçasse a sua incrível audição, não conseguia entender, mas era algo que era bem agradável aos ouvidos do jinchuriki, já que o mesmo sorria de forma... diferente...

- Naruto... – Kakashi chama-o e o loiro apenas o fita, fazendo com que o homem de cabelos prateados continuasse. – Como você consegue ter tantas mulheres?.! – ç.ç

- Ah... hehehe... antes de tudo... você deve ter cabelos loiros... depois... você deve ter belos olhos azuis como os meus... tem que ser forte, ser o futuro Hokage da vila da folha e... hum... – o loiro pôs se a pensar.

- Hum... "Ele tá noiadão..." – Kakashi olhava-o com uma grande gota na cabeça.

- Ah... e tem que falar muito dattebayo, mas não falar de maneira qualquer... afinal, falar dattebayo é uma arte! Quase um estilo de vida!

- Ahh, eu quero sakê, benzinho! – Sakura disse fazendo cara de menina santa. Kakashi fica olhando com 2 gotas na cabeça.

- "Que mudança... Sakura está chamando Naruto de benzinho..."

- Ah, Naruto... você tem muita sorte... – Kakashi disse levantando-se.

- Oi, Kakashi-sensei... – o mestre vira-se, fazendo com que Naruto continuasse. – Quero falar com você depois...

- Hai, eu já sei disso... depois conversamos... – n.n – o homem de cabelos prateados se retira.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Esse cap foi bem leve. Espero que não tenha ficado chato! xD **

**Poxa, pensei em fazer uma fic com no máximo 10 cap, mas acho que terei que aumentar... x.x"**

**Enfim, não esqueçam as reviews!.!.!**


	10. Entendendo

**Entendendo...**

**Quero me desculpar novamente, como tinha dito anteriormente, minha conexão está uma merda... gomen... mesmo assim, faço o possível para poder postar com antecedência todos os caps.!**

**Falando em caps... bem... a pedidos vou aumentar... xD Minha criatividade está chegando nas nuvens por causa disso...**

**Quero agradecer as reviews! E pedir para que mandem mais reviews!**

**Boa leitura!**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Aquela tarde havia passado rápido. Depois da ressaca o loiro resolveu ir procurar o homem de cabelos prateados. Algo lhe dizia que ele sabia de algo que o garoto não sabia. Aliás, o que o Kakashi não sabia? O loiro não tinha tempo para ir falar com a líder da vila e mais: estava desconfiado que a própria Tsunade estava dando uns bolos nele mesmo, já que a mesma também não estava tendo tempo e tempo era algo que sobrava para a grande kunoichi.

- "Droga... ela sempre foge quando a culpa cai nela..." – o garoto pensava.

O loiro continua o seu caminho até que uma voz conhecida o pára.

- Yo, Naruto. – Kakashi falava sentado num galho de uma árvore.

- Kakashi-sensei... – o garoto pula no galho e senta-se na frente de seu mestre.

- A diversão foi boa... demorou tanto com as garotas... – o garoto cora com o comentário.

- Não comece... "Eu não consigo me acostumar com a idéia de que muita gente sabe que eu to sendo perseguido por 4 garotas de uma vez só..." - ¬¬"

- Enfim... você está aqui porque quer saber o porquê da Tsunade-sama ter feito o que fez com você, correto? – o homem de cabelos prateados perguntou.

- Hai... – o garoto desvia o olhar, pensativo, e continua – Essa coisa que ela tacou na minha cara não fez bem...

- Você está se excitando com mais facilidade? – xD

- Ah, kakashi-sensei! "Que embaraçoso..." - ¬¬"

- Não se preocupe, se o efeito não passar você acaba se acostumando com ele...

- Obrigada pela força, Kakashi-sensei... - ¬¬"

- Por que me olha assim?

- Porque você não ajuda... - ¬¬"

- Oh... – n.n"

- Por que a vovó-Tsunade jogou aquela coisa em mim? – o garoto perguntou novamente.

- Aquele pó que te faz ficar excitado com mais facilitade? – xD

- "Eu não agüento essas brincadeiras do Kakashi-sensei..." - -.-"

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Dá pra falar logo por que a vovó-Tsunade fez isso? - ¬¬

- Jogou o pó, certo? – Kakashi o fitava sério.

- Hai. – o garoto virou sua atenção para o homem de cabelos prateados.

- É aquele pó que te deixa excitado com mais facilidade? – xD

- É! É O PÓ QUE ME DEIXA EXCITADO, DATTEBAYO!.!.!.!

Todos que estavam passando pela praça nessa hora olharam para o galho que Naruto e Kakashi estava, fitando o loiro com cara feia.

- Um shinobi nunca deve expor sua localização por causa de pó que excita, Naruto... – u.u

- Agora que eu confessei o efeito do pó... dá pro sensei me falar por que diabos a vovó-Tsunade tacou aquela coisa em mim, dattebayo?.!.?.! – o garoto disse já não agüentando mais as brincadeiras do seu mestre

- Tudo bem... que falta de paciência... – u.u

- "Eu queria ter a força descomunal da Sakura-chan nessas horas..." - ¬¬"

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

A garota de cabelos róseos acorda, percebe que não saíram do local, as outras garotas estavam dormindo tranqüilamente ainda. Sakura senta-se lentamente, espreguiçando-se e esfregando os olhos. A ressaca estava incomodando a garota, que levanta-se e ajeita a sua roupa. Uma pessoa entra para atendê-la e a garota pede apenas uma água, o homem a obedece e sai do local. Ela caminha até a janela, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima, começa a observar a neve cair.

- "Belo..." – ela pensou consigo mesmo e o cara trouxe sua água.

- Obrigada... – n.n – a garota disse e o homem se retirou novamente.

O moreno se aproxima da sala. Sabia que a garota de cabelos róseos estava naquele local, queria conversar, queria entender. O garoto se aproxima, entrando lentamente na sala. Sakura se vira, pensando que era o Naruto, mas outra figura conhecida estava na sua frente. O sorriso belo que a garota tinha esboçado em seus lábios, dá lugar a outro menor.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun... – a garota fala.

- Hum... – o moreno evita fitá-la.

- O que faz aqui? – Sakura pergunta.

- Bem... eu... – Sakura continua olhando-o, e o moreno continua. – Eu queria saber o por que...

- Nani? Por que do quê?

- Disso.

- Disso o que, Sasuke-kun? - ¬¬"

- Você mudou, Sakura...

- Ah, você quer saber porque eu não me arrasto mais aos seus pés? – o garoto fita-a impressionado com a forma direta de levar a conversa.

- Sabe, Sasuke-kun. É um pouco difícil explicar. – a garota disse voltando a olhar a neve cair do lado de fora.

- Hum... – o garoto coça a nuca, não sabendo o que fazer nessas horas.

- Antes eu pensava que valia à pena. Eu achava que sua atitude iria mudar comigo com o tempo... esperei... esperei... – o garoto olha-a. E Sakura continua. – Não apenas esperei, mas coloquei todas as minhas esperanças em você... isso tinha acabado se tornando uma perda de tempo. Você não vale à pena, aliás, nunca valeu. Te esperar se tornou cansativo...

- Você está com Naruto para me provocar? – a garota o olha e sorri.

- Estou com Naruto-kun porque ele vale mais a pena do que você, Sasuke-kun. – o garoto gela.

- Hum...

- Dói ser chamado de inútil, né, Sasuke-kun? – n.n – o garoto volta a fitá-la novamente e ela continua. – É exatamente assim que eu me senti em todos esses anos...

- Gomen...

- Eu perdôo, mas é meio tarde para querer voltar atrás, né? – n.n

- Sakura, eu... – Sasuke começa a falar, mas é interrompido.

- Eu também acho... – Naruto fala na porta do local, Sasuke vira-se.

- Você não tem que interferir, dobe.

- Fale baixo, tem gente dormindo aqui, teme...

- Pouco importa.

Sakura passa ao lado do moreno, andando de forma ligeira, e abraça o loiro, que retribui imediatamente. Sasuke fica apenas olhando, lembrando das palavras ditas pela garota de cabelos rosados. O moreno realmente não tinha mais o que fazer naquele local, apesar de querer muito poder conversar mais com Sakura. Sasuke se retira da sala. A garota continua abraçada com o loiro.

- Sinto muito, Sakura-chan... – o loiro começou.

- Nani? – a garota pergunta não saindo de sua posição.

- Pelo que Sasuke-teme fez com você.

- Você não tem culpa...

- Mas sou homem que nem ele. Você deve ter odiado todos os homens em algum momento da sua vida... é por isso que eu... sinto muito...

A garota o abraça fortemente, não consegue conter as lágrimas.

- Sinto por elas também...

O loiro disse retribuindo o abraço da garota.

- "Agora posso entender... eles deixaram um buraco dentro delas... o lugar que eles ocupavam, não ocupam mais..." – o garoto pensou consigo mesmo.

O garoto olha para trás, ainda sentindo que o moreno estava por perto.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Sasuke observava de uma certa distância Naruto e Sakura. A garota havia realmente mudado, extrapolou suas expectativas. Sentiu inveja do loiro por ser alvo dos carinhos da garota de cabelos rosados, tantas vezes que teve a chance de ter tudo que o loiro tinha, mas desperdiçou.

Amaldiçoou-se.

De tanto ter prioridades para serem resolvidas, acabou perdendo a maior de todas. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer no momento, mas não iria desistir e entregar a garota de mãos beijadas para o loiro. Iria convencer os outros garotos de fazer o mesmo. Naruto não seria capaz de cuidar de todas ao mesmo tempo e iria aproveitar essa brecha para poder botar em prática planos que estavam surgindo na sua cabeça. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro de enfrentar o loiro frente a frente, principalmente porque, dessa vez, o loiro não iria fugir como antes fugiu.

Sasuke pensou por um tempo e percebeu a mudança do portador da kyuubi. Não era típico do Naruto chegar no meio de uma conversa e encerrá-la sem sequer fazer alguma ameaça ou tentar algo ofensivo. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido para que ele ficasse tão... responsável... mas isso não importava para o moreno naquele momento. Virou-se e foi caminhando até a porta do local.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Aquele pôr-do-sol estava lindo. A neve dava um toque romântico e belo para a paisagem. A garota de cabelos achocolatados senta-se ao lado do loiro, apenas observando-o, o garoto fica fitando-a sem entender.

- Naruto-kun... não vai se divertir conosco? – Tenten perguntou.

- Ah... Hai... – o garoto se levanta do tronco e segue as garotas.

- Vamos fazer uma brincadeira aqui... – Sakura disse com uma bola de neve na mão. Todas ficaram olhando-a e a mesma continua. – Quem for atingido pela bola não vai dormir com o Naruto-kun hoje... – a garota diz maldosamente.

- A vantagem sempre é sua, né, testuda? Já que metade do seu treino foi de esquiva... - ¬¬" – Ino disse.

- Não se garante, porquinha?

- Há! Meus cabelos loiros se misturarão com o do Naruto-kun entre os lençóis nessa noite! Hahahaha!.!.! – a loira disse dando uma risada maligna.

- Não se eu acertar todas antes... – u.u – Tenten disse.

- Minha defesa é absoluta... - ;D – Hinata disse.

- Hum... "luta de titãs... essa eu quero assistir... aliás... eu vou deixar a brincadeira mais legal, mas antes..." Oi, tive uma idéia melhor... venham comigo... "hehehe..." – o garoto chamou.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Aqui! – o garoto logo pára.

Era uma parte mais isolada de Konoha. A união da parte das termais com a parte com neve. O visual do local era diferente, misturava-se com o vapor da água e a neve. O lago da termal dava o toque belo e diferente na paisagem que as garotas nunca haviam contemplado antes.

- Ah, eu não conhecia essa parte de Konoha. – Hinata fala.

- Eu já treinei bastante aqui. – o garoto disse colocando as mãos na nuca e sorrindo.

- Naruto-kun, que ótima idéia!.! – Ino disse abraçando-o.

- Sai fora, porca! – Sakura disse empurrando Ino.

- Sai você, testuda! – Ino disse.

- Oi, esperem... vocês se lembram da brincadeira, certo? "Elas brigam muito, dattebayo..."

- Hai, o que queria fazer, Naruto-kun? – Ino perguntou, Tenten e Hinata se aproximaram.

- Hum... – o garoto sorriu maldosamente, deixando as garotas ansiosas, e continuou. – Vocês querem fazer uma pequena disputa com bolas de neve... bem... quem for acertado pela vai ter que tirar uma peça de roupa e assim sucessivamente... no final... quem perder vai ter que entrar sem roupa na termal... "hehehe... tomara que todas tenham sido acertadas de alguma forma..."

todas ficaram olhando entre si e depois olharam para o loiro maldosamente. Uma grande gota tomou conta da cabeça do jinchuriki, até entender o que as garotas estavam pensando.

- Que ótima idéia, Naruto-kun! – Tenten disse fazendo algumas bolas de neve.

As outras garotas começaram a fazer o mesmo, quando o loiro ia falar que não estava na brincadeira, várias bolas de neve começaram a vir em sua direção. O loiro conseguiu desviar-se.

- OI, ESPEREM!

O garoto se desviava o quanto podia, correndo, até se enterrando, mas em quesito velocidade, as garotas extrapolaram todos os limites da imaginação do loiro e por onde o garoto ia, tinha uma bola de neve esperando-o.

- SÓ EU SOU ALVO AQUI, DATTEBAYO?.!.?.!

- Hahaha, vou dormir com Naruto-kun pelado hoje!.!.! – Ino disse jogando freneticamente bolas de neve.

- DORMIR PELADO NÃO!.! AH!.!.! – o garoto cai ficando com a cabeça entalada na neve.

- É meu! – Tenten disse tacando várias bolas de neve, o garoto, por questão de sorte, consegue fugir.

- "Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vou agüentar, dattebayo!"

- Naruto-kun, vou dar o meu melhor! – Hinata disse tacando uma bola de neve que pegou de raspão no garoto, fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse impressionado.

- "Eu ainda não entendo isso que surge na Hinata-chan quando quer algo... Tenha medo desse impulso de quererem me ver nu, dattebayo..."

- Demorou muito, Naruto-kun! – Sakura taca uma bola de neve de cima para baixo, mas o garoto consegue fugir por sorte.

- OI! ESPEREM UM POUCO!

As garotas continuavam tacando bolas de neve uma atrás da outra.

- DEIXEM EU FAZER BOLAS DE NEVE TAMBÉM, DATTEBAYO!.!.!.!

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Então é isso? – Shikamaru perguntando tomando o sakê que havia sido servido.

- Hai... – Sasuke respondeu.

- Talvez ela tenha dito isso para te enganar, Sasuke... – Neji falava recostado na parede.

- Eu ainda estou interessado em bater na cara daquele maldito... ele deve tá se achando o rei-da-carne-seca agora... – Kiba disse.

Os garotos haviam se reunido num bar nas proximidades da praça de Konoha. Estavam discutindo sobre as atitudes extremas das garotas e a mudança de Naruto. À medida que o tempo passava, as coisas ficavam ainda mais confusas, as garotas estavam ligadas ao portador da kyuubi por algum motivo e, para piorar a situação, o jinchuriki estava disposto a não abrir mão do seu trono. Não que os garotos não estavam dispostos a lutar com o loiro, mas, vendo que teriam que enfrentar as garotas também, a situação havia se tornado complicada. Sasuke fita os garotos.

- A situação pode ter se tornado difícil, mas não é impossível inverter os quadros... – o uchiha disse.

- Impossível não é, mas como faremos para inverter os quadros? – Shikamaru perguntou fitando Sasuke.

- O fato das garotas estarem com ele porque querem deixa a situação complicada, dá para perceber isso pelas palavras de Sakura. – Neji disse.

- Com certeza, mas Naruto não conseguirá cuidar de todas... – o uchiha disse, pensativo.

- O que quer dizer? – Neji perguntou.

- Naruto apareceu quando eu estava conversando com Sakura. Simplesmente encerrou a conversa e não tive mais o que fazer. Ele conseguiu cuidar de Sakura, mas o que aconteceria se vocês estivessem, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o que eu estava fazendo naquele momento? – Sasuke disse.

- Kage bushin... – Shikamaru disse respondendo a questão.

- Porra, você estaria fazendo kage bushin? – Kiba disse.

- Eu falo do Naruto, baka... - ¬¬ - Shikamaru disse.

- Isso é vantagem para Naruto. Ele pode fazer cópias e impedir que isso aconteça. – Neji disse.

- Kage bushin gasta muito chakra. Se ele ficar fazendo cópias apenas para olhar as garotas, não sobrará nada caso ele for chamado pra alguma missão. – Sasuke disse.

- Hum... a sua sugestão então é que corramos atrás das garotas ao mesmo tempo? – Kiba perguntou.

- Exato. Não é necessário que combinemos, mas temos que fazer a nossa parte e tenta recuperar o tempo que foi perdido de acordo com o julgamento delas... – o uchiha finalizou.

- Entendo... – Shikamaru disse.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

As garotas estavam se divertindo tantando molhar-se umas as outras. Suas roupas ficaram penduradas em algumas árvores próximas do lago. Naruto subiu numa pedra que ficava no lado e fez uma pose engraçada. Estava só de samba canção.

- Vejam como eu sou fodão, dattebayo! - o loiro disse.

- Hahaha, a samba canção do Naruto-kun é engraçada! - Hinata disse rindo da samba canção azul de ursinho do loiro.

- Isso é samba-canção de macho! - o garoto disse tentando evitar ficar corado.

- A samba canção pode ser a mais feia que existe, Naruto-kun vai estar sem ela daqui a algumas horinhas... - Tenten disse.

- NANI?.!.? - uma grande gota surge na cabeça do loiro.

- Oi, Naruto-kun... ainda tá valendo você dormir nu com a gente nessa noite? - ;D - Sakura perguntou e as garotas foram em direção a ele.

- OI! EU DISSE QUE NU NÃO, DATTEBAYO!.!

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Esse ficou meio curto, mas espero que tenham gostado!**

**:D**

**Reviews...**


	11. A outra missão

**A outra missão.**

**Finalmente outro cap!**

**Antes que vocês me matem, deixem-me explicar... n.n" Nesses dias em que eu não postei, não foi pq eu quis, mas pq a conexão estava uma droga, vieram técnicos aqui em casa, mas nada... a solução em parte só foi resolvida quando o modem foi trocado por um que suportasse uma maior velocidade, mas as coisas não se resolveram logo de cara... quando a velocidade foi aumentada a conexão fica instável e a Brasiltelecom diz que tem que esperar uma semana para que se estabilize... ¬¬"**

**Já que eu não ia poder postar por um tempo mesmo... resolvi fazer o máximo que eu podia pela fic e fiz um especial de 10 páginas pra vocês!.! Um agrado dos bons né? ;D **

**Agora que já terminou as explicações... quero agradecer as reviews! Recebi até de uma fic que há muito tempo não atualizo! Fique contente e vou passar a atualizar as duas sempre que puder. Estou em período de provas, não sei se vai dar pra postar todos os dias, mas garanto que vai ter pelo menos um cap por semana! Não terão limitações máximas de páginas, só a mínima de 6! Espero que me perdoem por isso! Faculdade pegando pesado no fim do semestre é barra, só quem faz sabe como é...**

**Mandem reviews!.! Espero que gostem desse novo cap! Ah, desculpem qualquer erro de português...**

**Boa leitura!**

**:D**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

A manhã estava gelada. A garota de cabelos rosados espreguiça-se na cama, sentindo-a um tanto vazia. Abre os olhos e percebe que o loiro não estava acompanhando-a naquela manhã dessa vez. A hyuuga também não estava. Colocou-se sentada. Observando Tenten e Ino que ainda dormia. Era estranho não encontrar o jinchuriki dormindo naquele horário. A morena se levanta lentamente, vendo Sakura já acordada.

- Ah, Sakura-chan... cadê o Naruto-kun e a Hinata-chan...? – Tenten pergunta coçando os olhos.

- Eu pensei que você soubesse... – a garota de cabelos róseos respondeu.

A gata sobe na cama, esfregando-se no rosto de Ino, miando vez ou outra. A loira afasta-a delicadamente enquanto abria lentamente os olhos, dando de cara com as outras duas olhando-a com algum tipo de esperança, a yamanaka, por outro lado, não percebeu a expectativa das outras duas e deitou-se novamente. Fazendo com que uma gota surgisse na cabeça da morena e uma veia saltasse da cabeça da garota de olhos verdes.

- Ouvi dizer que dormir demais envelhece... – Sakura sussurrou de modo que a Yamanaka ouvisse, logo, a loira levantou-se quase imediatamente, olhando Sakura com reprovação.

- Você deveria se preocupar mais com a sua testa... - ¬¬ - Ino disse.

- Ino-chan, você sabe para aonde Naruto-kun e Hinata-chan foram? – Tenten perguntou antes que Sakura começasse a retrucar.

- Não... – a loira olhou com uma interrogação.

Sakura levantou-se e começou a procurar pelos cômodos do pequeno apartamento os dois fugidos.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Estou impressionada. Só com um milagre Naruto acorda tão cedo para uma missão... – Tsunade falou olhando para a cara de sono do loiro.

- Não precisava ser tão cedo... - ¬¬" – o loiro reclama.

- Cale a boca e coloque essa máscara... - ¬¬ - Tsunade disse não dando atenção à reclamação do loiro.

- Não gosto de usar máscara. Além de sufocar, esmaga o meu nariz dattebayo...

- Faça uma plástica.

- Não é mais fácil trocar de máscara? - ¬¬"

- Essas máscaras são caras. São feitos sob encomenda, os animais estampados nelas são escolhidos de acordo com a personalidade de cada pessoa, ou seja, são únicas! E você ainda pede pra eu encomendar outra? Mais fácil é você pagar um médico para mudar sua cara! - ¬¬"

- Eu não pedi pra estampar esse... esse... essa coisa... na minha máscara! Isso tudo é frescurada, dattebayo! - ¬¬"

A hyuuga estava apenas assistindo a luta verbal entre a Hokage e o jinchuriki. Tentava entender que tipo de relacionamento era aquele que eles tinham. Eles se davam bem ou mal afinal? Por mais que Hinata pensasse, não conseguia chegar numa conclusão lógica para tal situação. Antes que Naruto perdesse a paciência e partisse a máscara no meio, Hinata entra no meio da discussão.

- Tsunade-sama... só nós dois vamos para essa missão? – a hyuuga perguntou.

- Não. Vai mais uma pessoa com vocês. – Tsunade respondeu já impaciente.

Batem na porta da sala da Hokage.

- Entre. – Tsunade fala com firmeza.

Uma fugira conhecida entra dentro da sala de Tsunade. O moreno fica olhando da porta. Não tinha amanhecido bem, agora tinha que acompanhar seu rival numa missão. Tinha como piorar? Talvez. Pelo menos Sakura não iria junto com os dois, mas esse pensamento não serviu para amenizar seu humor. O humor do loiro logo fica ruim.

- Tinha que ser com ele, Tsunade-sama? - ¬¬ - Sasuke pergunta.

- Sem perguntas. Se coloquei vocês três, é porque vocês são os mais aptos para tal missão. Usem a energia que vocês tem para implicar um com o outro para completar essa missão. – a líder da vila da folha fala, movimentando a mão para que Sasuke entrasse na sala.

- "Fazer missão com o teme... melhor era ter ficado dormindo..." – Naruto pensa.

- "Eu já estava querendo esganar o dobe... agora terei que colaborar com ele numa missão, Sakura estando aqui ou não a situação não está nada agradável..." – o moreno pensou colocando a máscara.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Foram pra uma missão! – Ino falou indignada pegando um papel pregado por um imã na geladeira.

- Hinata-chan tem sorte... imagina o que ela vai poder fazer a sós com ele?.! – Tenten disse pensativa.

- Nem me fale... eu que estava querendo tanto estar no lugar dela... – Ino disse cabisbaixa.

- Essa missão não deve demorar. Tsunade-sensei gosta de ocupar Naruto-kun com missões para que ela não tenha problemas com ele no final do mês! – Sakura disse mordendo uma maçã.

- Essa maçã era minha, testuda! – a loira disse olhando para a maçã.

- E-R-A! Boahahahah! – Sakura riu maldosamente.

- Sua testuda, você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com o cabo dessa vassoura agora! – Ino disse pegando uma vassoura.

- Vocês não estão afim de fazer algo mais lucrativo do que se divertirem com uma... vassoura...? – Tenten perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Bem, eu até quero, mas certas pessoas dificultam... – Sakura disse olhando para Ino.

- Minha maçã... – T.T

- Esquece a maçã, porquinha, ela já está aqui ó! – Sakura disse batendo levemente na barriga.

- Maçã... – T.T – Ino sussurrava cabisbaixa.

- Hum... o que acham de irmos comprar outra maçã? – n.n" – Tenten disse.

- Vamos! – Ino disse empolgada.

- Estou cheia de maçã... – u.u – Sakura disse.

- Mas podemos comprar outras coisas. A casa do Naruto-kun está precisando de algo mais feliz e... – a morena mal terminou de falar.

- Maçãs... – Ino disse.

- É... frutas. Aliás, quem é que come todas as frutas? – Tenten perguntou olhando para a fruteira vazia.

- É a porquinha... – Sakura disse apontando para a loira, a morena começa a fitá-la, tentando saber o porque da Ino comer todas as frutas.

- Estou de dieta, estou comendo só fruta o dia todo... – T.T – a loira disse.

- Nani?.! Não entendo porque quer emagrecer mais... – Tenten disse.

- É para o Naruto-kun, claro! Quero me manter em forma para ter os lindos olhos dele só para mim!.! – Ino disse fazendo pose.

- No dia que isso acontecer ele vai ficar vesgo... – xD – Sakura comentou.

- Como é, senhora testa? - ¬¬" – Ino disse.

- Você já pensou em fazer dieta pra ajeitar o nariz? – Sakura perguntou tocando no nariz da loira.

- Pior você que precisa de um transplante de testa! – Ino disse apontando pra testa da garota de cabelos róseos.

- Podemos ir agora? - -.-" – Tenten perguntou.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

As garotas caminhavam tranqüilamente pelo mercado de Konoha. Ino estava comprando maçãs compulsivamente. Sakura e Tenten olhavam com uma gota na cabeça. A loira estava levando ao extremo essa tal dieta das frutas. A morena estava mais preocupada com o ambiente da casa. Queria comprar coisas que despertassem alegria e não o ar preguiçoso que o inverno trazia. As garotas estavam esperando que a loira terminasse de comprar seu estoque de frutas para a estação difícil.

- Nossa essas frutas estão caríssimas! - Ino falou carregando um cesto cheio de frutas.

- É lógico... é difícil colher todas elas nessa época do ano, Ino-chan. – Tenten disse.

- Melhor seria se você nem comprasse. Você ficaria com o corpo redondo de um leitãozinho combinando com o seu nariz! – Sakura disse.

- Você tá implicante hoje, testuda. Vou comprar óleo de peroba para você polir a sua testa! – Ino retrucou.

- Ino-chan, eu queria passar na loja de flores da sua família... – Tenten disse antes que as rivais começassem a discutir novamente. A loira ficou olhando por algumas horas e concordou com a cabeça.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Ele tem sorte. Pode esfriar a cabeça fazendo alguma coisa... – Shikamaru disse sentando-se no banco.

- Nesse tempo é difícil arranjar algo pra fazer. – Kiba disse colocando as mãos na nuca.

- Treinar seria bom pra você... – Neji disse.

- O que quer dizer? - ¬¬ - Kiba perguntou fitando o hyuuga.

- Pense um pouco de você descobre... – o hyuuga respondeu.

- Eu posso fazer você descobrir que seu conselho foi inútil... - ¬¬

- Oi, não é hora para essas coisas... já é um saco ficar aturando vocês. – Shikamaru disse.

Os garotos estavam na praça. O tempo não havia mudado. A neve insistia em ficar enfeitando a paisagem da vila e o frio já estava incomodando os garotos. Não havia muito o que fazer naquele dia, as garotas eram sempre muito empolgadas e com certeza deveriam estar fazendo algo. Interessante ou não os garotos não se importavam, no entanto que pudessem fazer algo de diferente além de treinos e competições bobas que ocorriam entre eles para mostrar quem era o mais forte. As garotas davam um ar diferente no dia sendo ele bom ou ruim, nunca eram os mesmos e agora os garotos estavam sentindo o quanto que a presença feminina fazia diferença, não para facilitar em treinos, paqueras ou algo do estilo, mas para dar a alegria especial que só elas davam.

- Já que não tem o que fazer, vou embora. – Neji disse levantando-se.

- Tá um saco. Nem nuvens tem. Vou pra casa dormir. – Shikamaru disse.

- Vocês são morgados... - ¬¬" – Kiba disse.

- Tente você arranjar algo para fazer, eu cansei. Até mais tarde. – Shikamaru disse, deixando o garoto reclamar sozinho.

Neji olha Shikamaru se distanciar e escolhe outro caminho. Estava indo para sua casa. Não era de ficar agüentando a presença dos garotos por tanto tempo. Estava cansado, mas não sabia do que. Continuou sua caminhada pensando no que teria levado a garota de cabelos achocolatados a seguir o mesmo caminho que as outras garotas haviam escolhido. Será que o motivo era o mesmo que o da Sakura? Talvez. Ele também nunca foi de conversar muito com a morena, apesar de sempre ter tido interesse nela. Tentava pensar em como iria convencê-la em treinar e conviver com ele e sua equipe como convivia antes. Os treinos com ela agora eram raros. Isso não influenciou no desenvolvimento dele e da sua equipe, de forma alguma, mas fazia uma diferença brutal treinar sem a garota, aliás, não conviver com ela como convivia antes fazia muita diferença. O garoto passa pela floricultura. Fica parado olhando a vitrine da loja, apenas analisando as belas flores que estavam à venda.

- "Vocês não parecem ficar abaladas por causa das flores que estão próximas, nem as que já foram vendidas. Belas em qualquer hora, em todas as estações..." – o hyuuga pensava.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

As garotas estavam observando as flores da loja da yamanaka. Estavam belas como sempre. Não era a toa que aquela loja era a mais conhecida de Konoha, as flores eram as mais belas e as mais bem cuidadas da Vila.

- Tenten-chan, aquelas flores... – Sakura não tinha conseguido parar de falar. Ficou olhando em direção à vitrine. A morena a olha com uma gota na cabeça e segue os olhos da garota de cabelos rosados.

Neji parecia hipnotizado com as belas plantas que estavam na vitrine da loja e mal percebeu que as garotas estavam ali. Tenten riu. Nunca pensou que Neji, com todo o seu jeito "machão", forte e inabalável, gostasse de flores. Ao menos parecia gostar delas. O garoto percebe quem está na loja e fica apenas fitando por um momento. A morena desvia o olhar e isso faz com que o mesmo despertasse.

O hyuuga entrou na floricultura. Ele não entendia o que estava fazendo no momento, mas precisava falar com ela, mesmo que não soubesse como começar a falar, mesmo que não soubesse nem o que falar. Tenten apenas olhou-o como se absolutamente nada estivesse acontecendo, o que, para ela, realmente não estava.

- Oh, Neji. Como anda os treinos? – n.n – a morena começou perguntando.

- Indo... mas... – Tenten não deixou que o garoto terminasse.

- Ah, que bom. Eu vou indo, até mais. – o hyuuga impediu que Tenten saísse da floricultura.

- Tenten... – Neji chamou-a, a garota ficou fitando-o esperando que falasse alguma coisa.

- Por que tão derrepente? – o garoto perguntou.

- Hum. Estava cansada de ficar deixando minhas esperanças sempre no amanhã. – a garota respondeu.

- Poderia ter investido no hoje.

- Estava cansada de esperar os resultados.

- E se eu disser que os resultados já chegaram?

- Chegou tarde.

Os dois ficaram se fitando por um momento. Ino e Sakura estavam com uma grande gota enfeitando suas cabeças. O vocabulário dos dois sempre tinha sido formal daquela maneira? Elas não sabiam, mas, mesmo não entendendo nada, estavam prestando atenção em cada palavra que diziam.

- Tem alguma chance das coisas voltarem como eram antes? – Neji continuou.

- Talvez. Não tem como eu te dar uma resposta certa disso.

- Hum...

- Tenho que ir agora. Até depois. – n.n – a garota retirou-se juntamente com as outras duas garotas.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- O tempo está se esgotando, dobe!

- Não posso sair daqui sem a Hinata... a missão já foi completada, se quiser ir, vá!

- Seu idiota, se você ficar, vai ser pego pelo inimigo!

- Foda-se! O microfone da Hinata não está funcionando, eu não saio daqui sem ela!.!

Sasuke e Naruto estavam do lado de fora de uma grande fortaleza. Maldita hora que aquela missão teve um "porém". Hinata estava conduzindo a missão, até a hora em que tudo começa a dar errado. A cooperação dos rivais estava limitado por causa da kunoichi que os acompanhava, mas isso foi quebrado quando a missão estava quase completa e a garota se ofereceu para cumprir a parte mais complicada: ser isca.

Os garotos estavam esperando do lado de fora da fortaleza há um bom tempo, o microfone da hyuuga parecia não funcionar e isso estava deixando o loiro nervoso, estava preocupado com a garota de olhos brancos, mas não poderia fazer nada além de esperar. A ordem era matar apenas o líder daquela fortaleza, responsável por causar rebeliões constantes entre as vilas, inclusive Konoha. Todas as vilas submetidas a tais rebeliões tinham enviado shinobis para combater, mas muitos eram aliados a tal rebelião e isso começou a complicar para o lado dos 3.

- Não dá para esperar mais. – Naruto disse já pronto para entrar novamente.

- Você não pode... – o loiro não deixou que Sasuke terminasse.

- Sasuke... vá buscar ajuda...

- Do que está falando, dobe? Estamos sozinhos nesse fim de mundo!

- SE VIRE, PORRA! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE HINATA MORRA LÁ DENTRO!

- O que vai fazer?.!

- Vou entrar lá e matar todos se for preciso...

Os dois ficaram se fitando por um momento. Sasuke sabia que Naruto era capaz de por aquela fortaleza no chão e era isso que o preocupava. Se matasse todos que estavam ali poderiam provocar uma guerra, já que estaria matando shinobis de todas as vilas, por mais que fossem rebeldes. Uma tempestade começa a descer no local. Apesar de estar nevando em Konoha, por algum motivo, aquele local não foi atingido pelo inverno, mas chuvas torrenciais tomavam conta do lugar vez ou outra, e aquela tempestade que estava por vir não iria poupar eles na missão.

- Vamos logo para essa maldita fortaleza, antes que eu me arrependa... – Sasuke disse.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

O loiro entrou de qualquer maneira dentro da fortaleza. O local tinha se transformado num verdadeiro caos, os principais líderes haviam sido mortos, Sasuke e Naruto tinham se transformado em alvos.

- "Droga... Naruto-kun deve estar... me esperando, mas..."

A hyuuga pensava sem poder se mover por causa da grande quantidade de ferimentos. A garota tinha conseguido derrotar todos os oponentes, mas tinha sido gravemente ferida ao ponto de não poder mais se locomover. A perda de sangue havia sido intensa e Tsunade não havia mandado médicos junto com a equipe, já que, a princípio, a missão era simples.

- DROGA! TEM MUITOS!.! – o loiro gritou para o companheiro enquanto lutava para conseguir entrar na parte da fortaleza o qual Hinata poderia estar.

- NÃO TEM COMO LUTARMOS COM TODOS ELES, IDIOTA!.!

- "Eu vou entrar nessa fortaleza custe o que custar! Nem que eu tenha que morrer tentando!" – o loiro pensou lutando com uma grande quantidade de shinobis.

- "Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Não tem como ficarmos aqui perdendo tempo..." – Sasuke pensou.

- NARUTO, SIGA! EU VOU TE DAR COBERTURA!

- VAI MORRER AQUI, TEME?

- EU VOU TENTAR CONSERTAR A MERDA QUE VOCÊ FEZ!.!

- VIVA, POIS EU QUERO LUTAR COM VOCÊ AINDA! – o garoto disse correndo para dentro do local.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Naruto-kun está demorando... – Sakura disse deitando-se na cama.

- Será que Hinata-chan e ele voltam só amanhã? – Tenten disse olhando o anoitecer pela janela.

- Se não voltaram até agora... – Sakura disse olhando para a rival, que estava pensativa com uma pêra na mão. A garota de cabelos rosados pensa por um tempo e resolve se manifestar. – Algum problema, porquinha?

- Hum... mal pressentimento. Até perdi a fome... – a loira disse colocando a fruta encima da cama. As duas garotas ficaram fitando-a. era raro a yamanaka sentir alguma coisa, principalmente pressentimentos, o que as deixou preocupadas, já que Naruto e Hinata não estavam lá no momento. A loira percebe a preocupação das duas garotas e tenta confortá-las. – Ah, não deve ser nada, gente! Eu comi demais hoje, deve ser enjôo de tanto comer frutas, só isso! – n.n"

As garotas se mantiveram caladas por um tempo, fitando umas as outras.

- Vou falar com Tsunade-sensei... – Sakura disse levantando-se da cama.

- Eu também vou! – Ino disse levantando-se também.

- Ela provavelmente já deve ter tomado alguma providência, mas... – Sakura começou.

- Eu vou mesmo assim... – Tenten disse.

- É... talvez seja melhor que a gente vá até lá. – Sakura disse.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Não acredito... – disse o loiro abraçando a hyuuga semi-inconsciente.

Naruto havia conseguido escapar da fortaleza. Tinha avisado para o moreno que Hinata estava a salvo, mas estava muito ferida, não tinham mais tempo para ficar naquele lugar. Chuva estava torrencial e o garoto estava esperando Sasuke num lugar afastado, uma clareira escondida no meio da mata fechada.

- Me desculpe... – a garota disse perdendo a consciência.

- A missão foi completada... você não foi um peso... – o garoto disse ainda abraçando-a.

- Você... poderia ter morrido...

- Eu morreria, mas ao menos tentaria tentar você de lá... eu só...

A hyuuga, mesmo enfraquecida, ficou fitando-o. A chuva estava forte o loiro pausou rapidamente pensando na situação.

Tinha vacilado novamente.

O trabalho era em equipe, não tinha como não se separar. Ele não tinha pensado em outra alternativa, acabou colocando nas costas da garota um fardo pesado novamente e tinha chegado tarde para consertar o erro. A chuva não permitia ver se o jinchuriki chorava.

Sasuke corria para o local onde Naruto havia combinado de se encontrar, de longe o vê sentado no chão, segurando Hinata ensangüentada, a ponto de manchar a roupa do loiro. Sasuke fita-o por um momento, ele realmente queria salvar a garota, mas não conseguia imaginar o quanto que ele se doava para tal coisa. A expressão do garoto estava perdida. Naruto abraça a hyuuga. Um pedido de perdão silencioso. Sasuke fica fitando-os. Era nisso que Sakura se referia ao dizer que o loiro se importava com ela? Talvez, mas não era o feitio do moreno ficar demonstrando sentimentos tão abertamente quanto o rival. Se perguntava como ele conseguia demonstrar isso nessa vivência poligâmica que o loiro estava passando e como conseguia demonstrar de tal forma que agradava a todas. Sentiu inveja do rival por um breve momento até que tomou consciência da situação. Não era hora de ficar assistindo as cenas românticas do rival. Saiu do seu esconderijo indo até o loiro e simplesmente se abaixa na sua frente. Naruto fica fitando-o com o rosto meio perdido, meio preocupado por causa da garota.

- Vamos embora... – o loiro disse se levantando. Sasuke se levanta e os dois seguem o caminho até Konoha.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Pois é gente, é isso mesmo! Novamente quero me desculpar pela demora!**

**Reviews...**

**:D**


End file.
